A Better Life
by HiImGidget
Summary: Bella is a single mother to a 7 month old baby girl. After signing over all rights to Bella, the child's father leaves. Hoping for a new life for herself and daughter she leaves and soon finds herself in Forks. She may just what she hoped for and more. AH
1. The City of Forks Welcomes You

**A/N:Hey all! If you have looked at my profile before then you know this is my first Twilight story. I am kind of nervous about posting it, but excited as well. I hope you all enjoy it! Be sure to review and let me know what you think, I will try my best to reply back. There will be pictures of everyone posted, so be sure to check those out!(On profile) I will also be posting pictures of other things such as houses, cars, outfits, etc etc. I will note when they have been posted.  
**

**Disclaimer:I own nada. Zip, Zero, Zeltch. All belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

****Bella Swan-23 years old**

**Edward Cullen-24 years old**

**Alice Cullen-24 years old**

**Jasper Whitlock-23 years old **

**Emmett Cullen-25 years old**

**Rosalie Hale-24 years old**

**Madison Swan- 7 months**

**FULL SUMMARY:**Cannon Pairings/AH;Edward Cullen runs a family owned restaurant in the small town of Forks, Washington. Bella Swan is a single mother to a 7 month old baby girl. After signing over all rights to Bella, the child's father leaves, and Bella has no place to go. Hoping to find a new life for herself and daughter, she leaves and soon finds herself in Forks. She may just find what she was hoping for when she meets Edward Cullen and his family. As well as Edward finding something he never thought he needed. Fluff, lemons(later on in the story), slight drama, all the good stuff. Bella is the stubborn, clumsy, and blushing Bella , and Edward is the same Edward we all know and love, and his only fear is not being able to help Bella and her daughter, and feels the need to protect them from anything the moment he meets them.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

'The City of Forks Welcomes you' read the sign I had just pasted. I really had no idea where I was or how I got here. Hell I never even knew this place existed till just now. I just knew I was away from Colorado and that was good enough for me. Looking into the rear view mirror, I couldn't help the smile that grew when I seen my beautiful baby girl asleep in her car seat. Things have been a lot harder since I've had her, but I wouldn't trade any moment with her for anything in the world. I have no idea what I would do without her in my life now. She changed me for the better, and I love her even more for it. I was terrified when I first found out I was pregnant and that fear grew the closer I got to having her, but when I finally held her in my arms and seen her beautiful little face, and heard her cry I knew she was brought into my life for a reason and that I would never regret a single thing when it came to her.

I seen a small restaurant to my right and decided to stop and get a bite to eat since it had been a while since I had anything. And I was sure Madison needed a diaper. I pulled my red 1998 Cavalier into the parking lot and parked. It wasn't the best car, but it the first car I had ever gotten and got me where I needed to go.

Looking up I read the restaurant sign.

_'The Cullen Family Restaurant'_

Cute name. Simple, but cute.

Taking the keys out of the ignition, I threw them down in my purse before throwing it over my shoulder and getting out. I walked to the door on Madison's side, and opened it. I had just started to unbuckle her car seat when she started to whimper.

"It's ok baby." I whispered. "Mommy's just taking you out of the car."

Once I had the car sear unbuckled, I leaned back enough get it out of the car, and grabbed her diaper bag, throwing it over my shoulder with my purse. Shutting the car door with my foot, I headed towards the door of the restaurant. They seem to have a lot business for it being such a small town and restaurant. Maybe someone could tell me where the nearest the motel was. A shower and some sleep sounded amazing.

When I opened the door a bell rang causing a few people to look up, and I of course blushed and looked down. I knew people would probably stare at least a little considering everyone probably knew everyone, and I just randomly showed up. Glancing up I noticed a booth towards the back was empty and walked towards it, settling Madison's car seat into it, before sitting down myself. I set my purse between myself and the car seat and the diaper beg under the table at my feet, I then reached over grabbing a menu. I didn't have a lot money, but I was hoping I could find something that would fill me up that I could afford.

I could feel a few eyes on the back of my head, but tried to ignore it as I looked through the choices. I don't know if I mentioned this or not, but I HATE attention. Which was sorta ironic since I was super clumsy and was always tripping, knocking something over, and falling.

"Are you trying to reach for your bottle silly girl?" I smiled, when I heard Madison cooing and looked over at her.

Thankfully she took after me for the most part in the looks department. She had my dark eyes, and brown hair only it was a little lighter than mine.

I smiled at her again as I handed her, her bottle and she gladly took it from me drinking her juice. I had just went back to looking at the menu when I heard someone walk up to the table.

"Hello, my name's Rosalie and I'll be waitress today. Can I start you off with a drink?"  
I looked up, and seen the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. She was probably my age if not a year or so older. Why the hell she was working at a restaurant in a small town like this and not modeling was beyond me. My self-esteem definitely went down about 10 notches that's for sure.

I smiled and nodded. "A coke would be great."

Smiling back she nodded and walked away.

I continued to look at the menu and decided to get myself a grilled chicken salad, and small side of mashed potatoes for Madison.

"Your baby is beautiful." Rosalie smiled when she came back, and set down my drink.

I smiled back. "Thank you."

"What's her name?"

"Madison."

She nodded. "It suites her. Have you decided on what you wanted?"

"Yes. I'll take the grilled chicken salad and a small side of mashed potatoes."

Rosalie nodded as she wrote down my order. "I'll be right back with that."

"Thank you. Could you tell me where the restroom is?"

"Right through that door way, and down the hall to the left." She said, pointing to door way right in front of my table.

"Thank you."  
"You're welcome." She replied before heading towards the back.

I reached under the table getting Madison's diaper bag and put if over my shoulder, as well as my purse before I took Madison out of her car seat and got up heading towards the bathroom.

When I got inside I walked over to sink, which was thankfully one of those long ones that ran along the wall and laid Madison down. Grabbing a diaper and wipes out of the bag, I set them down. After getting Madison undressed I threw her dirty diaper in the garbage and continued to clean her and put on the fresh diaper.

"Your being such a good girl for mommy." I cooed while finishing up, in which she smiled and squealed. I chuckled shaking my head.

Once I had her little outfit buttoned up I washed my hands, grabbing our stuff and picked her back up and headed back out to our table.

I had just finished buckling her back into her seat when Rosalie came back with our food.

"Here ya go. If you need anything else just let me know."

"Thank you. This looks great."

She smiled and nodded. "You are more than welcome." And with that she turned and walked away.

"Ok Maddie, you ready for some yum yums?" I asked stirring her potatoes.

She started to coo while clapping her hands. I laughed quietly getting a small bite on the spoon.

---

I had finished feeding Madison her potatoes and I was half way through my through my salad when I noticed a small pixie like girl walking towards our table. I figured she was going to the bathroom so I didn't pay anymore attention.  
"Hi! I'm Alice!"

I looked up to see the pixie girl standing at our table, and getting ready to sit down on the opposite side.  
"Oh, Rosalie was right! She's beautiful!" Alice gushed when she looked at Madison who was currently chewing on her toy.

"Um, hi. I'm Bella." I said looking back to Alice.

She smiled and stuck out her hand, which I did in return and shook.

"So what brings you to Forks? Do you have family here?"

_Wow, straight to the point. Although she does seem like the type that doesn't beat around the bush._

"Uh, no. I sorta just stumbled upon you guys." I answered hoping that would be enough to make her happy. I really didn't wanna have to tell her that I was my 7 month old daughter and I were practically homeless.

"Where are you from?"

"Colorado."  
"Ohh. You're a long way from home. You'll love it here though. I promise! And I can tell that we will be the best of friends!" She smiled, slightly bouncing in her seat.

It was definitely safe to say that she was hyper, and very very friendly. I could see myself being friends with her, but I doubt we'll be staying here that long. Maybe just a few days, if that.

I smiled back and before I could say anything back Rosalie walked back up to the table.

"Alice, are you harassing this poor girl?" She asked, causing Alice and I both to laugh.

"Of course not! I was simply just welcoming her to Forks. And you were so right! Madison is a dollbaby!"

Madison cooed at her name and we all chuckled looking over at her.

"Can I get you anything else?" Rosalie asked and I nodded.  
"Some more coke would be great."

Nodding she took my glass and looked back at Alice.

"Don't scare her too much Ali."

Alice stuck her tongue out at her and I laughed shaking my head.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I pulled into the parking lot of my family's restaurant parking my Silver S40 Volvo in the back . My mother, Esme had called me asking if I could come in for her because she had some errands to run and wouldn't be able to make it. I didn't have anything better to do so I agreed. I pretty much spent all of my time here. My grandfather, Edward who I am named after, opened it back when he was in early 30's and pasted it down to my father, Carlisle. When he passed away my father and mother shut it down for a couple of months and re-decorated the whole inside and made sure everything was up to date. We always had a good crowd and made good money. Not that my family really needed the money. We were more than well off. Grandpa Edward was always really good at the whole stock thing, and made tons of money from it, and also taught my father how to understand it. He too had made more than enough from it, as well as working as a doctor. My mother mostly works at the restaurant, and when she isn't doing that she's doing interior design.

I tried the whole doctor thing when I went to college but learned quickly it wasn't for me. So I spent my time working at the restaurant and giving piano lessons every now and then. I love working at the restaurant, it carries all kinds of history from my family and I love being a part of it. My twin and very hyper active sister, Alice owns her own boutique across the street. She pretty much designs everything she sells. Fashion was always her passion and she definitely let's it be known. Our oldest brother Emmett is a local fire fighter, and every now and again will come into the restaurant to help out. His girlfriend Rosalie is a waitress for the restaurant, and Alice's _fiancé _Jasper is one of our cooks.

Heading inside through the back door, I threw my jacket in the office before heading to the kitchen.

"Hey man, I thought you had today off?" Jasper asked when he seen me.

"Mom had some stuff to do and wasn't able to come in."

He nodded, going back to what he was doing. "You never can stay away from here for too long."  
I chuckled. "If I stayed away this place would go up in smoke when mom or dad wasn't here." I joked.

"Been busy today?" I asked, picking up the inventory sheets, checking them over.

He shrugged. "It's been pretty good. Nothing too crazy."

I nodded. "Thursday's has always been like that. I'm gonna head up front and see how things are going."

Walking up front, I said hello to a few of the customer's at the counter, before heading over to the register to make a drop.

"Hey brother. I see mom got you to come in for her today." Alice said walking up to me.  
"You know how hard it is to say no to that woman."

She laughed nodding. "It's been a pretty good day."

"That's what Jasper said. Why aren't you across the street?"

"Came over to get something to eat. Angela has everything pretty much down so I trust her by herself." She replied.

I had just finished making the money drop when I heard a baby squeal and laughter. Looking in the direction it came from, I seen Rosalie sitting at the back booth with someone. I couldn't see their face, but they had long brown hair, and I was pretty sure I had no idea who she was.

"Who's that?" I asked looking back to Alice, who smiled. She was a social butterfly and whenever she seen someone new she was the first to find out who they were.

"That's Bella and her daughter Madison."

I nodded. "Where she from?"

"Colorado. She didn't tell me why she's here but I think she left home or something. When I walked over here I noticed her car in the parking lot, and seen the license plate. Her backseat has 3 duffel bags in it and looks like she's been living out of her car." She whispered the last part with a frown.

I looked back over at the table seeing Rose smile at the baby. I felt a tug at my heart hearing that she didn't have anywhere to go. Not only her, but her baby as well. It made me wonder where the father was, or at least her family.

"She's really sweet, and Madison is a total doll. I feel bad for her. Knowing that not only her, but that baby also hasn't been in a safe place for god knows how long." Alice said shaking her head. "I've been trying to figure something out in a way of helping her. I haven't really thought of anything too great yet."

I nodded, and we continued to talk about random things. I kept stealing glances at Bella's table. Something was pulling me to her and Madison and I hadn't even met them yet. I couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe it was the baby, maybe it was that they were pretty much homeless, I don't know. But I did know that we had to do something to help them. I couldn't just let them leave and not know where they were going, or if they were safe.

When Alice said she was going to the back to see how Jasper was doing, and I noticed Rosalie had gotten up and left, I decided to walk over and introduce to myself.

Putting the papers that were in my hands under the counter, I walked over to the table.

Bella had Madison sitting on the edge of the table, holding her hands and playing patty cake. I couldn't help the smile that formed when Madison started laughing. I still couldn't see Bella due to her hair being in her face, but Madison was definitely one of the most beautiful babies I had ever seen. She had big brown eyes that could make anyone do anything she wanted them too, brown hair that was just a little lighter than Bella's and chubby cheeks. Bella was just about to start another round of patty cake when Madison looked up at me and smiled. What I didn't expect was what I saw when Bella looked up.

I was greeted by the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my entire life. She had big brown eyes just like Madison, and I could tell that she took after Bella a lot. On top of the beautiful eyes, she had the most perfect lips and I felt a sudden urge to kiss them. I had to remind myself that not only did I have no clue who she was, but she didn't know me either and we were in public. A slight blush rose to her cheeks, and it only made her even more exquisite.

After remembering what I was standing there for and how to speak I smiled.

"Hello I'm Edward." I said sticking my hand out.

She blushed a little deeper, returning her hand and when her skin touched mine I felt something that felt like a shock ran through my hand, up arm, and through my entire body. She jumped so I'm assuming she felt it too.

_What the hell was that?_

"Hi. I'm Bella. You're Alice's twin right?"

I smiled nodding.

"She told me about you. She told me about everybody." She chuckled.

Laughing, I nodded. "That's Alice. She knows everything about everyone and isn't afraid of anything."

Madison squealed making us both look at her and she clapped her hands.

"You're such a goofy girl." Bella smiled shaking her head.

"Who's this pretty little lady?" I asked sitting down across from them, and Madison turned her body slightly to face me.  
"Say my name's Madison." Bella answered turning her to face me fully.

Smiling I tickled her foot making her laugh and kick her feet.

"It's very nice to meet you Madison." I said before looking over to Bella. "It's nice to meet you as well." I smiled. There was something about her that intrigued me and I had to know more about her. Everything about her.

She blushed averting her eyes for a second before looking back at me.

"Like wise." She said quietly.

"So Alice was telling me you're from Colorado?"

She nodded, messing with Madison's shirt. I could tell she didn't like attention and was easily embarrassed. Getting more information out of her maybe harder than I thought it would be.

"Um yeah. Oh, which reminds me. Could you tell me where the closest motel is? We're only going to be staying a few days."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Motel? They were staying in motels? That was definitely not going to happen with me around. I don't know what it was about these two, but I felt the need to not only help them, but also protect them. And it confused the hell out of me.

"You're not staying?" I pushed.

She shook her head.  
"No...um, I don't really have that kind of money or know anyone here..." She trailed off looking back at Madison.

"You know me, Alice, and Rosalie."

Her eyes shot back to me and I smiled as the greatest idea I may have ever had came to me.

"We would love for you to stay. Alice really likes you, and Rosalie too. I know they would be more than excited about it." I said, formulating the plan in my head as I spoke.

"Uhhh, well...Like I said I don't have a lot money. Just enough for a few nights at a motel." She replied biting her lip.

The smile on my face just kept growing bigger and bigger. This was definitely the best idea I've ever had.

* * *

**Hmmm. What is Edward up too? Haha. We will find out next chapter. I spent a lot of time working on this chapter trying to get it just the way I wanted and it's still not up to my expectations but it's the best I can do. As you can see Edward is already feeling that pull towards Bella and Madison and it will only grow stronger as time goes on. And don't worry Bella's story will be explained in time. Just have to give her time to get warmed up to the new surroundings and what not. I have a lot of things planned for this story and I can't wait to share all of it with you. **

**How did you guys like the first chapter? Be sure to let know! What did you like? What didn't you like? Is there something wrong that I should fix? Your opinions mean a lot to me! Pictures of the characters, cars, and restaurant are on my profile so feel free to check those out. Chapter 2 will be out ASAP. I hope to hear from you!**

**-Gidget.**


	2. The start of a better life

**Hello all of you amazing people! I just wanted to thank all of you for your kind reviews, and for putting this story on your alerts or favorites. I truly was flattered by how many people responded to this story. I definitely did not expect it. You all are the best!**

**You finally get to find out what Mr. Edward is up too in this chapter and I'm super excited about it! I hope you like it, be sure to review and let me know what you think! All pictures can found on my profile so don't forget to check em out. :)**

**P.S. I'm really sorry it took so long to update! I am going to try my hardest to get the next chapter out faster. **

**

* * *

****DISCLAIMER:Stephanie Meyer is just too lucky. She OWNS these amazing characters...Even if they are fictional...**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

At first I wasn't sure how to react when Edward first approach the table. I was awe struck by how beautiful he was. Yes, I said beautiful. Not usually the term you use for a guy...no man. Because that is what Edward was, a man. But I am using it for him. From his incredibly beautiful messy hair, to his piercing green eyes, to his pouty kissable lips, his was definitely the most beautiful creature I had ever set my eyes on. It took me a minute to come back to reality to introduce myself. Once he introduced himself as Edward I knew that he was the Edward, Alice told me was her twin. I just wish she would have told me about how god like he was. I would have went to the bathroom and tried to freshen up a bit. Though I'm sure it wouldn't have mattered. What would this drop dead gorgeous man want to do with me? A girl who has no place to go, hardly any money, and a 7 month old daughter. Guys usually don't find that too attractive. Not to mention that I am not the prettiest woman to ever walk the earth. I am incredibly plain. Painfully so actually.

Edward took me by surprise when he set down and started talking. But I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised considering Alice and Rose had already done that. And when we shook hands, I couldn't help but jump at the feeling that ran through my body when our skin touched. I wondered if he felt it too, cause he eyes got sorta wide and I felt his arm tense. He really was sweet, and I couldn't help but smile when he talked to Madison. Although it kinda made me uncomfortable when he started talking about us staying here, and what not. I wasn't exactly too proud that I didn't have the money or anything like that especially with having Madison. I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for us or anything. That just made it worse.

Which brings us to now, I am sitting across from Edward, trying to figure out why he's smiling like he just find the cure for cancer. It was making kinda nervous, so I looked to Madison who was looking Edward with a sly smile on her face. I smiled to myself shaking my head.

_Ha, even my 7 month old is smitten by him. _

Glancing back at Edward I seen the same smile he had before still plastered on his face.

"Bella, I think...I think I have an amazing solution for you and this beautiful little one here." Edward finally spoke.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking back him fully.

"Well, you said that you didn't have much money, and that you would be staying in a motel correct?" He asked and I blushed a little nodding.

"And I'm assuming that since you are here all the way from Colorado, and you know no one form here, that you really don't have any where else go?"

I was feeling really uncomfortable at this point, and just wanted to disappear.

I nodded slightly, and moved Madison off the table and into her car seat buckling her so I didn't have to look at Edward.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Bella. And it doesn't make you a bad mother or person. It happens. And I'm sure what ever happened, wasn't your fault." He said quietly.

He was right, it wasn't my fault. James is the one who decided to be a low life and leave us. He was the one who signed over the rights to his daughter. He was the one who convinced me he wanted this and then when Madison was 5 months old told me he made a mistake and couldn't do it. That he didn't want to be with me anymore, that he didn't want our daughter.

I started to feel myself get upset and shook the thoughts out of my head before I started to tear up.

It wasn't my fault. But I did leave our home in Colorado, and I knew that meant we would basically be homeless, but I couldn't continue to stay there knowing that I had no one besides Madison.

Taking a deep breath, I handed Madison her bottle and looked back over to Edward. The smile he wore was still there, but not as strong.

"It wasn't my fault..." I admitted.

He nodded. "I know that we don't know each that well and that you are unsure of Alice, Rose and myself. But I can tell that you are a wonderful person as well as an amazing mother. We would love for you stay here..."

I started to cut him off, to remind that I didn't have that kind of money or any where to stay. He held up hands.

"Just hear me out Bella."

I couldn't stop the shiver that went down my spine when he spoke my name. I blushed, hoping he didn't notice to how I reacted when he said my name and nodded.

Edward smiled. "Thank you...Now, like I was saying. We would love for you to stay here. I know you don't have much money, or a place to stay but I think I can help with that."

I raised an eyebrow. How could he help with that. Oh no, I hope he didn't plan on giving me money or something. I wouldn't be able to take it. I couldn't take it.

"Edward, I really love that you are trying to help. And I appreciate it, I really really do, but I couldn't possibly..."  
"Bella." He interrupted. "I'm not offering you money if that's what you think. I want to offer you a job. Here at the diner. We could use the help, and you would make good money."

A job? He's offering me a job? To work here? This man really is an angel...but I couldn't possibly work here. Even if I did have a job I would still have no place to stay beside a motel.

"Edward, thank you for the offer. That is really very sweet of you, but I would still have no place to stay. And not to mention you haven't even told your mother and father about the idea. I mean what if they don't want me working here? What if..."

Again, Edward interrupted me, laughing this time. "First, my mother would love to have you work here. She would love you, and I know she would have absolutely no problem with it. Neither would my father. And second, you didn't hear the rest of my idea. As for you having a place to stay...I have an answer for that as well." He smiled, a breath taking smile. I was dazed for a minute before I reminded myself to snap out of it.

"Go on..." I pushed.  
"I know this is going to sound sorta crazy, and you're probably going to refuse. But please consider it."  
I nodded.

"You can stay with me."

_Huh?_

"Huh?"

He chuckled. "You can stay with me. I have more than enough room at my house. I would have no problem with it what so ever."

I just sat there staring at him. He had to be out of his ever loving mind! He hardly knows me and he just invited me to live with him! Not the mention the fact that I have a 7 month old daughter, and he wouldn't to have her around all the time. Plus, I'm sure his girlfriend wouldn't like that either...Oh god, he probably does have a girlfriend. That just makes this idea even more worse.

"Edward, that...huh...that is really nice of you. But um, you don't know me, and I don't know you. I have a baby and I'm sure you don't want her to be around all the time. And what would your girlfriend say? Inviting some random woman to live with you?"

Edward started laughing again. "Bella I don't have a girlfriend, or a wife, or anything like that. I've been single for almost 2 years now. And as for having Madison around. I wouldn't mind at all."

I had no idea what to say. I had just met Edward and he already offered me a job and a place to stay till I get back on my feet. It sounded like an amazing idea but I was still unsure about. I mean what if he changed his mind? What if his parents really did have a problem with me working here?

"Edward, I don't know..."

"Bella please?" He pleaded. "I will not take no for an answer. And I'm sure Madison here would love to stay here wouldn't you?" Edward said looking over to Madison who squealed kicking her feet causing both of us to laugh.

"See? She loves the idea. And I promise you will too."

I sighed. I had no idea what to do. He said he wouldn't take no for an answer, and I know he was the one who suggested but I still felt guilty.

Taking a deep breath I looked back over at Madison.

_It would be nice to not have to stay in a motel or the car. And having a job would REALLY help out...God I hope this doesn't blow up in my face. _

I thought biting my lip and looking back to Edward.

"Ok...BUT I at least have to pay you some kind of rent once I start making money and..."

"Bella I won't take your money. You need that for yourself and Madison. I have more than enough money. Please don't worry about that."

"Can I at least cook or help pay some of the bills? Something?" I asked. "I can't just let you pay for everything."

Edward laughed and nodded. "How about this. You can cook, and all that stuff since I'm horrible at it. Does that sound ok?"

"And how about one hundred dollars a month?" I tried to wedge in.

"No."

"75?"

"No."  
"50?" I tried again.

"Bella." Edward laughed shaking his head. "I'm not taking your money."

I huffed. "Fine. BUT since I'll be doing the cooking I'll pay for the groceries."

Sighing Edward nodded. "Fine. But that's all."

I smiled. "Thank you. Really for all of this. You really don't have too."

"But I want too. You won't regret it. I promise."

"I just hope you don't." I muttered to myself, but of course Edward heard me.  
"Bella, I swear to you. I won't regret this either. I want to do this."

I was about to respond but Alice walked up to the table before I could.  
"What do you want to do Edward?" She asked and he smiled.

"Bella is staying..."

Alice's squeal cut him off causing of us to laugh,as well as Madison to squealing and clap her hands.

"Ali, calm down. You didn't let me finish."

Alice looked at me and then back to Edward.  
"She is going to be staying with me, and work here at the diner. We've talked about it and it would be best that way." Edward said and I swear you would think that Edward just told her she won the lottery or something.

"Oh my gosh! Bella, this is so exciting!"

I chuckled nodding. "I guess it is."

"Can I hold Madison? Please?! I wanna take her to see Jasper." Alice begged clasping her hands together in front of her.

I laughed. "As long as you calm down."

"Of course!" Alice nodded and then took a deep breath.

"Come here baby." I cooed taking Madi from her car seat. "Alice is gonna take you for a little walk." I said handing her to Alice.  
"Aww come here beautiful girl. Let's go see Jasper. He's gonna love you." Alice smiled settling Madison on her hip and started walking away.

I bit my lip watching as she walked behind the counter.

* * *

**Ok. I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to get it out to you guys sooner. Both Bella and Edward are taking sort of big step in this chapter and it's only the 2nd chapter. So be expecting even bigger steps in chapters to come. Again I am super sorry this took so long to get out and that it's short. I have already started chapter 3 and I PROMISE it will be out soon. In that chapter you will be introduced to Carlisle and Esme as well as Bella seeing Edward's home for the first time. **

**Remember to review!!! I love to hear what you guys think. :)**

**Also if there are any errors or what not in this chapter PLEASE let me know so I can fix them right again. Thanks!**

**Love,  
Gidget**

**P.S. Don't forget to watch the MTV movie awards this sunday!! They're going to show a clip from New Moon! I am SUPER excited!!!**


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Wow! You guys are amazing! I signed on the morning after I posted Chap 2 and I had 12 emails just from Ffn about people reviewing/story alerts/favorites/private messages. And they've continue to pour in. Freaking blew me away! You guys are AMAZING! Thank you so so so much. It means so much to me. **

**I started writing this at work Friday night so I can get it out to you guys faster. **

**In this chapter, as I said at the end of Chap 2 we will meet Carlisle, Esme, and Bella seeing Edward's house. As well as a few other little things. It switches back and forth from Bella's to Edward's POV a few times also.**

**And as always pictures of the Characters, cars, and Edward's house(inside and out) are posted on my profile! Be sure to check em out. I will post more pictures of people, homes, etc etc as they are introduced.**

**Oh, and I just wanted to note also that this story is more of a happy lovey dovey story. Yes there will be some slight drama but nothing too much. This story is more on the happy side. Two people finding each other and love. All that fun romantic love story stuff. :) I hope that doesn't change anyones views on the story but I just wanted to get that out there. Again like I said, there WILL be some drama but nothing that will tear Edward and Bella apart or anything like that. Now my next story...That's something entirely different. Hehe. More details to come on that soon. :)**

**Now after that forever long note. **

**Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

****DISCLAIMER:All I own is this laptop I'm writing on and my dreams of Edward. ~Sigh~ Stephanie owns all the good stuff. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella's POV**

It had been a couple of hours since the whole ordeal with me working at the diner and living with Edward had happened. We were currently standing at the counter saying bye to Alice, Jasper and Rosalie on our way to Edward's. To say that I was nervous would be an understatement. I had no idea what to expect and I was worried that after a day or so Edward would regret his decisions. I could only hope and pray that it wouldn't turn out that way.

"I'll stop by when I close up the shop in a few hours." Alice said as we started to make our way to the door.

I nodded going to grab Madison's car seat, but Edward stopped me.  
"I got her."

"Are you sure? I can get her." I said looking up at him.

He smiled that beautiful crooked smile, nodding. "It's fine. You just get the diaper bag."

_Like I could say no when he smiles like that. SHUT UP BELLA!_

I thought grabbing the diaper bag while Edward picked up Madison causing her to giggle when he swung the car seat back and forth slightly.

"Do you like that pretty girl?" He laughed looking down at her.

I smiled to myself watching them as we walked out the door towards my car.

"Um, you'll have to excuse the mess..." I mumbled blushing when I realized all of the bags and everything in the back of the car.

"Don't even worry about it. That's over now." Edward smiled.

I blushed deeper and nodded my head.

Unlocking the back door I moved out of the way so he could place Madison in the car, and I made my way to the driver seat getting in.

"Just stay here while I go get my car and then follow me out of the parking lot." Edward said walking around to my side of the car.

I nodded and watched him walk around to the back of the building.

"Are you ready for this Madi?" I asked looking back at her.

She squealed kicking her legs and clapping.

I laughed shaking my head and turned back around listening to Madison continue to jabber and blow raspberries.

Seeing a car out of the corner of my eye I looked over and seen Edward smiling.

Of course he car was nice. It was a Volvo and he looked VERY good behind the wheel of it.

I gave a small smile back while nodding to let him know I was ready.

_Or at least as ready as I can be. _

He nodded back and waited till I pulled out of my parking spot and got behind him before pulling out of the lot.

"This is your house?" I asked staring at the beautiful home in front of us. It was huge. I knew that he would live in something beautiful but this I was not expecting. It was a light red brick house that looked to be 3 stories including the attic surrounded by trees and the drive way wrapped all the way around before you got to the garage that was behind the house.

Edward laughed and nodded. "It was my grandparent's. They left it to me after they passed away. Alice got the beach house in California."

"Wow."

What the hell was I suppose to say? I was speechless. To say that they had money would be an understatement. I didn't even wanna think about what his parents' house would look like.

"Come on Bella. I'll show you your room before giving you a tour."

I took a deep breath and nodded following him to the front door.

Edward was holding Madison on his hip(he insisted that he carried her.) and she was looking around at everything cooing.

"Madi seems to like it." He laughed opening the door.

"It's beautiful."

He smiled moved out of the way to let me in first.

The first thing I noticed was the staircase directly to left next to a room that looked to be the living room. To the right of the staircase a little ways back was another doorway that probably led to the kitchen. I tried not too look around too much not wanting to seem nosy. Of course Edward noticed this.

"You can look around Bella. This is your new home for as long as you wish. I want you to feel comfortable."

Blushing I nodded.

"Follow me." He stated starting his way up the stairs.

Madison was jibber jabbering to Edward as she looked at the pictures the were on the wall and tried to reach out to touch them.

Edward chuckled grabbing her hand.

"You can't do that silly girl. You could hurt yourself if it fell." He smiled kissing her hand.

She smiled burying her head in his neck.

I chuckled shaking my head.

"Your room is just down here to the left." Edward said looking back at me when we got to the landing.

We walked down a little ways and he opened the door waving his hand for me to go in.

Taking a step into the door way I looked around.

The room was beautiful. Definitely the most beautiful room I have ever seen.

The walls were sort of an off white color, the flooring hard work with a throw rug in the middle of it. Two windows were off to the right of the room with a beautiful bed in between them. In front of the bed was a TV that was definitely too big to be in a bedroom, but I'm sure Edward would disagree. There was a dresser to the right of the bed, and a night stand to the left. An armoire was next to another door way.

I raised an eyebrow looking back at Edward wondering where it lead.

"Your bathroom. Mine and yours both have their own."

"I have my own bathroom?"  
"Yes." Edward chuckled walking towards it.

"Edward, are you sure about this? I really feel bad for invading your space."

He sighed turning back to me. "Bella I promise I am perfectly ok with it. If I wasn't I wouldn't have asked. And you're not invading my space."

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure."  
He nodded and motioned for me to follow again.

The bathroom was beautiful, of course. I wouldn't even know how to begin to tell you what it looks like.

"You don't have a shower in here, but if you would like to use mine all you have to do is ask. My mom is the one who redecorated everything after I got the house. I have no idea why she didn't put a shower in here."

Right as Edward said that Madison yawned rubbing her eyes.

"I think it's past somebody's bedtime." I smiled walking over to take her.

"Go ahead and put her to bed. I'm gonna run down and get your bags from the car if that's ok?"

"Um yeah. Sure, thanks. Here's my keys." I said handing the keys to him.

He smiled and took them from me.  
"Once I get those up here and you get Madi down I'll show you the rest of the house."

"Thank you. Again. For everything. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"You don't have to repay. You and the beautiful baby in your arms staying is pay back enough." Edward replied before turning and walking out.  
I had to fight to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. I had no idea what I had done to deserve something so amazing but I thank god I did it. Edward was one of the kindest people I had ever met. He didn't have to offer me a job, or a place to stay but it did. And I will forever be thankful for him.

- - -

**Edward's POV**

To say I was happy that Bella had agreed to the job and staying with me would be a lie. Words could not even begin to describe how I felt. I wasn't surprised at all when she tried to turn it down, or when she said she would pay rent. After just talking to her for the first few minutes I knew Bella wasn't a greedy person. She was very independent and I respected her for that. She's also stubborn but it's ok because I am as well. It should make things interesting at times.

I know it's going to take her sometime to get comfortable here but I am going to everything in my power to help speed that up.

Getting her bags from her car, which by the way if things go well and I get my way will be gone asap.

Anyway, after retrieving her bags I made my way back into the house and upstairs only to find that Bella had also fallen asleep.

I proceeded quietly into the...no her room setting the bags now beside the dresser.

Turning back towards Bella Madison I noticed that Bella had fallen asleep on top of the covers. Walking over to her side of the bed, I gently pulled them out from an under her and covered her up.

"Shh. It's ok Madi." She mumbled snuggling into the bed.

I smiled to myself unable to stop it. I still had no idea what it was about this girl, but I felt the need to be there for her and take care of her every chance I got. And I would make sure I did just that.  
Looking over to Madison, I made sure she was still in the middle of the bed and then grabbed a pillow placing it beside her to ensure she was safe from rolling over and falling off the bed.

_Hmm. Maybe I'll look into buying her bed to put in here. _

I thought, walking out of the room heading towards mine to take a shower.

Just as I was about to walked into my bathroom my cell phone started ringing.

_Alice_ flashed across the screen.

"Hello sister." I answered.

"Hello Edward!" She chirped. "I just wanted you to tell Bella Jazzy and I are on our way. We're leaving now."

"Actually Alice, Bella and Madison fell asleep."

I could practically hear her pout through the phone. "Aww man."

"Just come over tomorrow Ali. I'm not going to the diner that I know of, and I'm sure Bella would enjoy your company." I chuckled.  
"Excellent idea twin brother! I'll shall see you tomorrow top of the hour!"

I sighed. Alice always was one for the early morning.  
"Alice just don't come to early. Give the girl sometime to breathe before you scare the life out of her."  
She scoffed. "You are insane. Bella loves me I just know it."  
"I'm sure she does. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
"Wait, I have questions!"  
"Bye Alice." I said rolling my eyes and hung before she could say anything else.

I knew what kind of questions she had and I didn't have answers for them...yet.

I'm sure I would soon though if I things kept going they way they were with these feelings.

- - -

**Bella's POV**

Waking up the next morning I yawned while stretching and felt a soft smooth blanket under my hands.

_Where the hell?_

Peeking one eye open I looked around and remembered where I was.

_Edward's house._

It was going to take some time to get use to this.

I looked to my left to check on Madison only to see that she wasn't there.

My eyes about popped out of my head and I sat up throwing the covers off making a dash for the door.

"Edward." I called running down the hallway.

"Maaaa." I heard Madison squeal from downstairs, and immeditely my nerves calmed.

"We're in the living room Bella." Edward said as I made my way down the stairs.

Getting to the last step I heard Edward start talking to Madison.

"You better stop that. You're going drop it and I'm not gonna pick it up for you again." He cooed and must have started tickling her cause she busted out in giggles.

I smiled shaking my head and walked into the living room seeing them sitting on the couch and the Disney channel on the TV. Seeing Edward interact with Madison the way he did only made him that much more attractive. He was already too gorgeous for words, but when I seen him with Madison my attraction to him grew a little more.

_I really have got to stop that. It will just make things weird._

"Good morning."

Edward looked up and smiled.  
"More like good afternoon."

"What?"

He chuckled. "It's just a little past noon Bella."

_Past noon? Why the hell didn't he wake me up? Oh great I'm already interrupting his life. _

I thought opening and closing my mouth a few times before I finally got the words right in my head.

"What you do mean past noon? Madison gets up around 7 every day..." I trailed off and Edward smiled nodding.  
"I know. I was up at 6:30 and heard this little beauty jibber jabbering just a little before 7."  
"Edward, I'm sorry. You should have woke me up. I'm sure you had a ton of things to do today." I apologized.

He cut me off before I could continue.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't wake you up for a reason. You needed the rest. And I didn't have anything to do today. I swear."

"Oh ok. Well, wake me up next time. I know she can be a handful. And thank you."  
He was right. I did need the rest, and I slept better last night then I had in along time.

"You're welcome. And I may wake up you next time. I'm not sure yet, Madison and I have been have too much fun this morning."

I laughed going over sitting next to them.

"Good morning baby." I said leaning over kissing Madison's head.

"Maaaa." She smiled pointing to the TV.

I chuckled. "I see baby. You like Winnie the Pooh huh?"

Madison squealed clapping her hands.

"Thank you again Edward. Really, for everything." I said looking up at him.

"You're welcome. Now will please stop thanking me?" He chuckled.

I blushed and smiled nodding. "I'll try."

"There's left over breakfast in the kitchen if your hungry. I put it in the oven for you."

Smiling I shook my head. "I'm not that hungry right now. But thank you."

Edward smiled back and nodded.

"I know you've had her all morning, but would you mind keep an eye on her long enough for me to take a bath and get dressed?" I asked hoping I wasn't asking for too much.

"Of course not. Go ahead and do what you need to do. She can help me clean up the kitchen."  
I smiled and nodded getting up.

"I'll be right back down Madi." I said leaning down kissing her.

She giggle cuddling into Edward's side.

"I think you've got yourself a new shadow." I teased and Edward smiled.

I had to keep reminding myself not to drool or oggle him when he smiled.

"I have no problem what so ever with that."

Chuckling I shook my head and turned walking out of the living room and up the stairs.

I truly was thankful for Edward and everything he has done considering he just met me the day before. He was by the far the sweetest down to earth person I had ever met in my life.

_Now if I could just get my attraction under control I may be ok._

I thought and laughed at myself shaking my head.

There was no way that was going to happen.

- - -

**Edward's POV**

I sat on the couch watching Bella walk out of the room and before I could stop myself my eyes traveled down her body to her ass.

_What the hell Edward?! Stop that!_

I scolded myself.

I had just met Bella yesterday and already was attracted to her more than I had ever been attracted to anyone in my life. There was something about her that just called to me. Everything about her pulled me in.

Pulling myself from my thoughts I looked down at Madison.  
"Come on let's go clean up the kitchen." I said standing up with her in my arms.

She bounced in my arms 'singing' to herself and I chuckled shaking my head.

This little girl was also very hard not too love. She was such a happy baby and you just couldn't help but to smile when you looked at her.

Setting her down on the floor I got some of the Gerber fruit puffs that I had found in the diaper out and put them in a small bowl for her. Hoping that would distract her enough for me to clean up the kitchen real quick and her not to crawl away.

I learned very fast this morning that she will crawl away the first chance you gave her. I ran after all her morning.

I do have to say though, it is kind of nice to wake up and no that you're not alone anymore. That someone else is going to be in the house when you wake up.

While I cleaned I talked to Madison who had eaten just about all of the fruit puffs I had given her and her hands were covered in what didn't make it into her mouth.

I had just finished putting the last load of dishes in the sink and picked Madison up to clean off her hands and face when there was a knock on the door. No doubt it was Alice.

"Hello Edward!" She called walking right on in.

I walked out of the kitchen with Madi on my hip.

"So nice of you to wait for me to open the door Alice." I said and looked up to see my mother and father standing with her.

"Hey mom, dad." I smiled nodding my head towards them.

"Hello sweetheart." My mother said walking over kissing my cheek.  
"This must be Madison. Alice talked our ears off about her on the way here. She is definitely beautiful."  
I chuckled nodding.

"Bella is up stairs in the bath. Alice what's in those bags?" I questioned eying them.

"Oh just some stuff for Madi. I thought she may like them." She smiled setting them.

I shook my head. I could already see her turning Madison into her own little baby doll and spoiling her.

"So Edward, Alice was also telling us that Bella is going to work at the diner." My dad spoke walking over to me taking Madison's hand and she buried her head into my neck.  
"Yes. That is correct."  
"Wonderful! I can't wait to meet her." Mom smiled clapping her hands.  
"Why don't we go into the living room?" I suggested.

They all nodded following me and I sat down on the couch after Alice took Madison.

I was kinda nervous about Bella's reaction to my parents being here. I knew she wasn't yet comfortable with everything and that she wanted to prepare some before she met them. I know she'll be fine though. My parents are going to love her.

* * *

**Ok nothing too major in this chapter just mostly filler stuff(some cute Edward/Madi in there). Next chapter Bella meets Carlisle and Esme and then we skip a head a few days and we meet Emmett finally! Yay. Haha. And also Bella's first day at work...That should be interesting lol. **

**Remember if you would like to see pictures of the characters, Edward's house, cars, etc etc to check out the links on my profile! More pictures will be added as needed. **

**I wanted to thank everyone again for all their kind reviews and for adding this story to their alerts or favorites. It really helps to keep my motivated. **

**Next chapter should be out soon! I'm stuck in bed sick so I'll be spending most of my time writing when I'm not sleeping the days away. Haha. **

**I know some of you may think or bring up some of the things I am writing for Madison such as her eating habits and what not. But I just wanted to let you guys know that I am going by what I experienced seeing with my nieces and nephews(Theres a lot of them lol). But yea, they were all different as far as eating habits, when they first started talking, walking, crawling etc etc. So there may be things that happen that most babies don't do until a certain age but I ask you to remember that all babies are different and learn at different levels. I have definitely learned that after watching all of my nieces and nephews. **

**WHO SEEN THE NEW MOON TRAILER LAST NIGHT!? I loved it! I teared up watching the part of Edward leaving. I bawled like a baby when I read that scene in the book so I can only imagine what I'm going to do when I see the actual movie. I loved the Cullen house as well. Very beautiful.  
What did you guys think of the trailer?? Let me know when you review! :)  
****Love,  
Gidget**


	4. Meet The Parents&First Day

**I know I said that I would update shortly after I posted the last chapter, but this cold I have, has been kicking my ass! I have done nothing but sleep. Thankfully I am feeling much better though! :)**

**Moving On...**

**You guys are amazing. I really can not believe the response I am getting for this story. Every time I check my email there are at least 10 from Ffn telling me people have added the story to their alerts or favorites. I'm also getting quiet a few reviews(not as many as I would like BUT I am not going to complain). I see how many people are alerting or favoriting so I will not be selfish. I wanted to thank all of you for the reviews/alerts/favorites. I am writing this story for you and will continue to do so until you don't want it anymore. **

**In this chapter Bella meets Esme and Carlisle as well as Emmett on her first day of work. Which should be interesting with Bella being as clumsy as she is. Hehe. And maybe some Edward/Bella cuteness? Hmm. We shall see :)**

**

* * *

****DISCLAIMER: I own a bunch of cold medicine and a box of tissues. Ms. Stephanie owns what we all wish we had.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

After I had finished with my bath and getting dressed I started to make my way downstairs when I heard voices other than Edward's and Madison's.

Raising an eyebrow I continued my way down the stairs walking into the living room stopping in my tracks when I seen Alice sitting on the floor with Madison with a bunch of toys, and Edward on the couch with two other people. I couldn't see their faces but I could see that the woman had long brownish hair and the man had blonde hair.

As I stood there trying to figure out who they were, only one thought came to mind.

_Their parents._

Their parents were here and I had never been more nervous in my life.

How were they going to react to their son inviting a stranger with a daughter into his home and offering her a job at their restaurant?

I was standing there trying to figure out what to do or what to say when Edward looked back at me and smiled.

"Bella. I was wondering if you were ever going to come back down." He said causing everyone to turn their attention towards me.

I blushed averting my eyes to Madison.  
"Sorry."  
"No worries. Come here I want you to meet my mom and dad."

Taking a deep breath I walked further into the living room stopping as Edward and his parents stood up from the couch.

"Mom, dad this is Bella. Bella these are my parents, Esme and Carlisle."

I smiled nervously sticking my hand out.

"It's very nice to meet you."

"It's wonderful to meet you too sweetie." Esme smiled totally avoiding the hand shake and pulling me into a hug.

My eyes bugged out of my head and I hugged her back looking at Edward who simply winked.

_Gorgeous piece of man._

"I'm very pleased to meet you Bella. Alice and Edward have talked our ears off about you and your beautiful little girl." Carlisle said shaking my hand and I blushed smiling.

I could definitely see where Edward and Alice got their beauty. His parents were even more beautiful than they were. Definitely not good for the self confidence issues I have.

"I brought Madison some toys Bella." Alice spoke from behind me and I turned around. "I hope you don't mind."

"You didn't have to do that Alice."  
"Crazy talk! Of course I did. She deserves to be spoiled."

"Everyone deserved to be spoiled according to you Alice." Edward joked.

She tongue her tongue blowing a raspberry which caused Madison to bust out laughing.

We all laughed looking down at her and she mimicked what Alice did.

"She is precious Bella." Esme complimented.

I smiled back at her. "Thank you. She can be a handful at times but I wouldn't know what to do with out her."  
"Trust me sweetie, you haven't seen nothing yet. Just wait till she starts walking. Edward ran me all over the place. I remember..."

I laughed when Edward blushed and interrupted her.

"So, does anyone want anything to drink?" He asked pointing towards kitchen while walking.

We all chuckled.

"Another time." Esme whispered winking at me.

I smiled nodding.

Esme and Carlisle were there for a about two hours, and I have to admit I really wasn't as nervous after a few minutes of talking with them. They were very sweet loving down to earth people. They let me know about how things at the diner are, and told me what I would do and what not. We talked about Madison and I, they told me if I ever needed anything to just let them know that it wouldn't be a problem. I, of course thanked them but kindly declined only to have Edward tell them I was very stubborn when it came to someone trying to help out. Which in return got me to stick my tongue out at him. We all got a good chuckle out at that. Esme also told me she would have no problem watching Madison while I worked and when I told her I would pay her for it she chuckled and told me too not worry about it. This family truly was too kind sometimes. I was really starting to feel comfortable around them, especially Edward. I still had my doubts and the little voice in the back of my head nagging at me, but I'm going to work on ignoring that.

Madison loved all the attention she was getting and milked it for what it was worth. She loved all the toys Alice had brought her, and would get all flustered trying to decided which one to play with first. The smile on my face hurt my cheeks it was so wide when Edward got down on the floor with her and started playing. He just kept amazing me with his actions with Madison. From the out side it probably would have looked like a father playing with his own daughter. That thought sadden me a little because I wished Edward was Madi's father. Which I really need to stop considering I've only known him for a day and he probably was only doing it to be nice.

Shortly after Madison was down for her nap Esme, Carlisle, and Alice left leaving Edward and I by ourselves. I felt kind of awkward so I told him I was going to head to the kitchen to see what I could make for dinner.

- - -

_4 Days Later_

_- - -  
_

**Edward's POV**

Each day that pasted since I have met Bella and Madison have been amazing. Bella is really starting to come out of her shell and I'm learning the real her. She's smart, funny, kind, of course stubborn, and very sarcastic. All which I have grown to like more and more every day. I looked forward to waking up everyday and getting to spend time with Madison. I have become attached to her very quickly and I will admit that she has me wrapped around her little finger. She got me in trouble the 2nd night for feeding her some of my food when Bella wasn't looking but it's ok because the giggle she gave when I got busted was too adorable for words.

I know Bella thought that I would end up regretting my decision for asking her to stay with me and I knew that I wouldn't but after these past few days I have grown to care about both of the in ways I never thought I would care about someone. They have opened up my eyes to a world I never even thought of. I'm attached too them both and I don''t think I could ever let them go now.

My attraction to Bella has also grown as I get to know her more and I'll admit I have flirted with her, and to my surprise she flirted back only to blush afterwards. I love her blush, I do whatever I can now to make it happen and I think she's catching on to me doing it.

I know I made the right choice when I offered her the job and to stay at my house and I will forever thank god that I made that decision.

Which brings us to now.

I am currently driving myself and Bella to the diner for her first day of work and she's freaking out a little. Over being away from Madison and scared my mother will never want to watch her again, but mostly she's nervous about work.

I've learned over the last couple of days that Bella is a very clumsy person and although it's one of the things I've grown to admire her over, I can understand why she is worried about work.

"Maybe this was a mistake." Bella said biting her lip.

"Silly Bella, you'll be fine. I'll be there, Rose will be there, we aren't just going to give you an order and say here take it. We're going to help you."

We went back and forth like that the whole way to the restaurant.

Bella was adorable nervous and all freaked out but I really wish she had more self confidence.

_Something else to help her with. To make her realize just how amazing she is _

I thought, pulling into the parking lot.

"You're going to do fine. Rose is going to have you follow her at first until you feel ready." I said looking over at Bella.

"What if..." She started, yet again and I cut her off.

"No more what ifs. You'll go great."

And I really did believe that. She maybe nervous right now but I truly think once she gets in there and gets to everything she will calm down a lot. She just isn't comfortable wasn't comfortable with this sorta thing at the moment.

Sighing she nodded, opening her door.

I smiled while opening my door as well.

"Oh, Emmett's here you finally get to meet him." I pointed towards his truck that was park a few spots down.

"He's a fire fighter right?" Bella asked as I opened the door letting her walk in first.

Mom taught us to be gentlemen and although Emmett take it so seriously I did. I've always thought a woman should be treated with respect. Don't get me wrong Emmett respects woman very much he just doesn't go out of his way to show them. As where I open car doors and doors for them, he doesn't...unless Rosalie makes him. He's always teased me calling me old fashioned, but I like it that way.

"That is corrected. He use to say all the time when we were younger he would grow up to be one, but we never really thought he would. Because he also said he would grow up and be Hugh Hefner, along with a thousand other things. And he was never really one to stick to something and for a long time, unless it's something utterly ridiculous. So we were pretty shocked to seem him actually follow through with it."

"Bella raised an eyebrow causing me to chuckle.

"Emmett can be very...well, I'm not really sure if there is a word for him. Besides, Emmett. You'll understand once you meet and get to know him." I responded.

She nodded and followed me into the office.

"Oh goody! You guys are here!" Alice exclaimed from where she was sitting behind the desk.

I brought your apron Bella." She smiled standing up.

"Why would you have it?"

I smiled. "Alice likes to make the things that have to be wore for the restaurant. She claims she is the only who can ever get it right." I explained.

She simple just nodded her head.

Bella leaned very quickly not to argue with Alice when it came to the fashion world...or anything else for the matter when she set her mind to something. Things could end up getting pretty ugly.

"Which is totally true!" Alice nodded.

I just smiled shaking my and made my way out of the office while Alice got Bella setup with everything she would need.

Spotting Rose I pulled her aside letting her know how nervous Bella was and that she was worried she would messed up or drop something. Rose nodded and told me there was nothing to worry about, that she would make sure Bella is ok.  
I smiled my thanks and nodded before going to head back to the office.

I was stopped by Emmett.

"So little Eddie fell for a momma. She a MILF or something bro?" He grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

Before I could say anything he was slapped by Rosalie.

"You say anything like that in front of her you will live in your truck for a month. Got it?" She hissed.  
Emmett nodded.

"Yea, Jesus I was just messing with Eddie. Good lord."

Rosalie and I both just rolled our eyes at my doofus of a brother.

"Ok guys, Bella is already to go!" Alice said as she and Bella joined us in the kitchen.

Bella stood quietly beside Alice with her name tag and apron on, and her hair pulled up into a pony tail.

"Bella!" Emmett's booming voice called causing her to jump a little and look towards him.

I couldn't help the quiet laugh that escaped past my lips at the look on her face when she saw him.  
Emmett was a big guy, really big guy. But once you got to know him you'd figure out he's really just a big teddy bear.

"Bella, this is my brother Emmett, Emmett this is Bella." I introduced.

Emmett smiled as Bella stuck out her hand.  
"It's nice to meet you."

"Psh! Gimme a hug girl! Handshakes are so overrated." Emmett gruffed pulling Bella into a big bear hug.

The look on Bella's face was priceless.

Rose, Alice, and I all laughed as she timidly hugged him back.

"Ok, Alice why don't you help me show Bella around and help her get use to where everything is before the doors open." Rosalie said once Emmett had put Bella back down.

"Of course!" Alice saluted taking Bella's hand dragging her towards the front.

"I'll be out there in a few minutes." I called after them as Emmett and I watched them walk.

"She's a cutie." Emmett grinned looking back at me once they were gone.

"Em, just shut up before you get started." I sighed.

"All I said was she's cute. There is nothing wrong with that. Kinda quiet but I'm sure she'll come around."

I nodded going to make sure we were stocked up for the day.

"She's really come out of her shell a lot these past few days. Give her some time to use to you and she'll be fine. And just wait till you meet Madison. She's adorable."

Emmett smiled nodding and I knew he was trying to hold back from saying something.

"What?"

"Nothing man. I've just never seen the smile you have on your face when you talk about them."  
"So?"

Leave it to Emmett to bring up the fact that I'm attracted to Bella.

"So nothing. I'm not saying there is anything wrong with it. And don't act like you don't like Bella bro cause I know you do."

"I am not going to deny it because I know you wouldn't shut up until I did. But will you please not say anything in front Bella? I don't wanna freak her out or anything."  
"I won't. But, I do think that once she's settled and use to everything you should ask her on a date."

I simply just nodded. I had already planned on that, and already started planning on what I would do for her. Of course, it may be a few weeks before it actually happened. I didn't wanna freak her out by asking her on a date after knowing her for such a short period of time. I just hoped she said yes.

"Good morning boys. I have a feeling today is going to be awfully interested." Jasper smiled walking in.  
"Morning." We both replied.

"Why do you say it's going to be interesting?" I asked.

"Because Bella just dropped 3 ketchup bottles and busted 2 of the 3."

My eyes went wide while Emmett busting out laughing.  
"Oh man I am so glad I have today off." He howled walking towards the front.  
"Emmett don't you dare say a fucking word!" I hissed following him.

**Bella's POV**  
This was the worse idea ever. I knew I couldn't do this job I have no idea why I even agreed to it.

_Because a gorgeous ass man offered it to you and you can't tell him no that's why._

My inner voice argued.

When Alice and Rosalie had taken me up front to show my around and what not there was an hour before the doors opened and in that hour I managed to bust two ketchup bottles, spill salt all over the counter while I was trying to fill salt shakers, knocked over menus, and trip over the rug.

Everything I would do something Emmett would start to laugh only to have Edward, Rosalie or Alice smack him.

I will more than likely be permanently red for the rest of my life.

Thankfully everything had gone while once the restaurant actually opened. Of course all I was doing was following Rosalie to her tables, helping with drinks, and being introduced to some people.

When I would carrying drinks to tables I would walk extra slow to the table I would be taking it too and apologize to the costumer for taking so long only to have them tell me not to worry about it that they understood I was nervous.

People here were actually quite nice, and that made me feel a little better about staying here.

Edward and everyone else were very supportive of me telling me I was doing great and I had nothing to worry about.

After about two hours of helping Rosalie, Edward pulled me behind the counter and showed me how to work the register and that's what I've been doing for the past hour an a half.

Cashing out the costumers checks and wishing them a good day. It was an easy job, one I would like to do instead of having to wait on table and taking the chance of hurting myself or someone else.

I was dreading when they told it was time for me to take a table and I knew it would be happening soon.

"Hey Bella, the rush is over for now and Mom just showed up with Madison. Do you wanna take your break now?" Edward asked walking over to me.

I smiled at Madison's name.

I had never been away from her before today and I missed her terribly. It took Edward twenty minutes to get me away from her this morning.

"Yes please. Seeing my baby is definitely what I need right about now."

He smiled back and motioned for me to follow him to the back.

We walked through the kitchen and Jasper waved to us as we pasted him.

I liked Jasper. He was sorta of on the quiet side, but really very sweet.

This morning when I busted the ketchup bottles I freaked out and almost started to cry and he calmed down me by making a joke about when he first started out as a cook at the restaurant. He said he would always get the orders wrong or burn something and have to start all over again.

It made me feel better but I was still nervous cause I knew how clumsy I was.

I just hoped and prayed that I didn't spill food all over someone.

"Maaaaa!" Madison squealed reaching for me when Edward and I walked into the office.

"Hi Baby. Mommy's missed you." I smiled taking her from Esme.

"She is such an angel Bella. Carlisle and I have had a ball with her today." Esme gushed.

"Thank you so much for watching her. It really means a lot."  
"Don't worry about it sweetie. I'll watch this little beauty when ever you need me too."  
I smiled nodding, and kissing Madison's forehead.

"Bella I was going to make myself something to eat would you like anything?" Edward asked.

"You don't have too Edward. I can just eat something later."  
I know they didn't made doing anything for me but I still felt bad.

"None sense. I'll be back with your food." Edward said and walked out of the office before I could protest.

"Stubborn isn't he?" Esme chuckled seeing me glaring at the now empty door way.

I laughed nodding. "That he is, but so am I so that just makes it worse."  
She snickered nodding. "I can only imagine...He seems to have grown attached to this little one." She smiled pointing to Madison who was chewing on her shoe.

"He has. I had to set my alarm yesterday morning and this morning so that I would be up before him and Madison. He refuses to wake me up when she does even though I told him he didn't have to take care of her. He says he doesn't mind but I still feel bad that I'm sleeping in while he's taking care of her ya know? She's not his responsibility." I responded hoping I didn't come off sounding bitchy or anything.  
Esme laughed. "There is nothing wrong with feeling that way. But I would let him enjoy it if I were you. He'll just complain if you don't."

I laughed understanding what she was saying. He had complained that past two mornings when he seen I was already up and awake with Madison.

"And I would take advantage of it if I were you. There is no problem with letting him take care of her in the mornings or whenever, you deserve a break every now and again. It's your right as a mother."  
"I just feel really bad that he does it. I don't wanna make it seem like I'm helpless or something ya know?"

Esme nodded. "I know dear, and you're not helpless. You are one of the strongest people I've ever met but you do need some time to yourself from time to time. Believe me I know, I've raised three little monsters myself. Edward enjoys spending time with Madison so let him, and while he does, you take a nice long bath, or doing some shopping, or whatever it is you wanna do. He isn't gonna let anything happen to her. Hell, he called me 5 times today asking how she is."  
I raised an eyebrow. "He has?"

"Yep." Esme smiled. "Like I said Edward has grown very attached to Madison and I have a feeling he will be the one to spoil her rotten."

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face, or the swell in my heart to hear Esme say those things. Edward truly was the most amazing guy I had ever met in my life. Knowing that he cared about my daughter like that and after only knowing her a couple of days really upped my attraction to him.

Esme and I continued to talk, her telling me all the things she and Madison did before they came in and we talked a little more about Edward. I had a feeling she knew about my little crush on her son, because she kept dropping little hints here and there causing me to blush.

After a little while Edward came back in with a plate of all three of us, and apple sauce for Madison. Which he refused to let me feed her. He pretty much demanded that I eat and he'd feed her while he fed himself. Esme smiled winking at me.

We all talked about how the day at the restaurant was going and Edward told Esme that I was doing great, to which I scoffed at and told her he was crazy. When the whole ketchup incident came up and I immediately felt bad again for breaking the bottles and apologized over and over but Esme told me not to worry about it. I don't think I would ever get over how generous and caring this family truly was.

Madison also met Emmett for the first time, and she absolutely loved him. When I first met him this morning to say he freaked me out would have been an understatement. The guy is freaking huge, but after spending a few hours around him and getting to know him he was just as sweet as the rest of them. Sorta like a big kid actually. He reminded me of a 10 year old stuck in that big body of his. He ate up the attention Madi was giving him also. They played peek a boo, and he put her on his shoulders walking her around the back. She was laughing up a storm the whole time. I loved seeing my baby so happy. It was one of the greatest feelings in the world.

Once we finished eating and I spent some more time with Madison, she and Esme left headed to the park.

"Do you think your ready to take a table on your own?" Edward asked when we walked back up front after walking Esme and Madison to the car.  
"Umm..." I trailed off biting my lip.

"You can take a small table to start out with. Just one or two people and then gradually work your way up. It'll be fine I promise."

I looked up at him to see he was wearing that amazing crooked smile of his, the one I couldn't say no too and sighed.

"I guess I can try...If I spill food on someone or something I am telling them to come after you though." I warned.

He laughed nodding. "Go right ahead. Now there is a table to two at table 5 that just walked in. Here's your check book a pen. Good luck." He smiled shooing me away.  
I glared at him before making my way over to the table.

* * *

**Ok guys I ended up having to break up chapter 4 because it got so long. But don't worry that just means double post! :) So just move along onto chapter 5. The teaser I posted that was originally supposed to be posted in this chapter will be in the next chapter since I had to break it up. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review and let me know what you think! Oh, and I want you guys to know that if there is anything wrong with the story(grammar, spelling, etc etc) please let me know! I would really appreciate it, I know my spelling and grammar sucks so any help at all is wonderful. **

**Also don't forget to check out the site I created for my stories! There are photo galleries where I will be posting the pictures for the chapters now instead of posting them on my profile. I will also be posting teasers from Chapters, and character information and what not. There is also a forum for the stories, for you guys to join and discuss the chapters, or to post any questions you may have for me, as well as a place there for you guys to promote your stories and such.(Banners, summaries, etc etc.) **

**I have been working on a new story for about a week and half now and I have posted some information for it on the forum. So be sure to go check it out! I would love to see you guys there. You do have to join the site but it's free and really easy to use. The link for the website is on my profile. :)**

**I have also recently joined the twitter world so if you have one of those and would like to follow me the link is on my profile. **

**Alrighty move along now to chapter 5...It's gonna be a good one. At least I hope you guys think it's good.. :)**

**Love,  
Gidget.**


	5. First Day Cont&A Mansion

**Double chapter post! Yay!**

**I also wanted to thank -XcarlieX- for letting my use the nickname that Edward has Madison in this chapter(And chapters to come). It's a very cute nickname and I just had to use it cause I could totally hear Edward saying it. ~Swoon~ So thank you girlie!!!**

**

* * *

****DISCLAIMER****:I own nothing. Just a crappy cell phone and a few thoughts and dreams.  


* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

I watched Bella for about twenty minutes after I sent her to the first table she'd be handling by herself. And just as I knew she would she did great. You could tell she was nervous, but the costumers let her know how good of a job she was doing and I think that helped her out tremendously. Once I felt like she was comfortable enough I walked back to the office to do some paper work.

It had been about three hours since I came back to the office so I decided to go and see how Bella was doing.

"Hey dude. Do you know how lucky you are to be able to hide an office?" Jasper asked when I walked into the kitchen.

"Pretty freaking lucky?" I questioned leaning against the counter.

He nodded, finishing up the plate of food he was making.

"How long have you been busy?"  
"About an hour. Bella seems to be doing ok. Still nervous but not as nervous. Had a few almost accidents, and a few drops but nothing too bad. She's taking her time getting to tables."

I nodded.

"I'm gonna head out there."

"Take this with you." Jasper said handing me two plates of food.

"Aye aye captain." I said walking out front reading the check to see which table they went to.

I noted how busy it was as I made my way to the table and seen out of the corner of my eye that Bella was taking an order for a table 8. I could tell just by the glance I took over her she was nervous about it. Her foot tapping slightly and her hands were shaking as she wrote.

_It's ok Bella. You can do it._

"Edward!" Mrs Merrick exclaimed breaking me from my thoughts as I got to the table.

She and her husband were regular at the diners. They were a sweet older couple that had been coming here since before my grandfather passed away.

"Hello Mrs. Merrick. Mr. Merrick." I nodded as I set their food down.  
"How have you guys been?" I asked.

"Wonderful. How have you been sweetie?" Mrs Merrick asked and I smiled.

"Pretty amazing myself." I answered, trying not to get lost in thought about the past few days.

"I know that smile That's the kinda smile you have when you meet someone amazing." Mr Merrick smirked. "Have anything to do with that pretty little new waitress you guys have?"

"She is a sweetheart." Mrs Merrick nodded. "And I couldn't help but notice you watching her when you walking over here."

I could feel the light blush on my cheeks.

"You caught me." I chuckled.

"Mhm. I thought so. I have a feeling we'll have a new couple in town before too long."

I just smiled shaking my head.

"You two enjoy dinner."  
They both chuckled and nodded.

When I turned around I scanned the floor to see if I could find Bella. I couldn't so I started towards the back to see if she needed help with the trays.

As I inched closer to the swinging door, I heard a crash and dishing breaking as they hit floor.

My eyes widened and I rushed through the door.

Bella was standing there by the counter eyes wide and watery and Jasper was rushing over to her.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I'm sorry..." She started , her voice shaky but Jasper cut her off.

I felt horrible seeing her like that.

"Hey it's ok. I'll re-make the food and have Rosalie tell them it will be a few more minutes. It's not a problem."  
Bella started to say something but I walked closer cutting her off.  
Bella it's ok. Stuff like that happens all the time. You have nothing to worry about. How about we go get some air?" I asked seeing that she needed a minute to herself.

"But I have to clean up this mess, and I have other tables and..."  
"Shh, I'll have Rosalie and Angela take the other tables. And I'm sure Jasper would have no problem cleaning this up." I said looking up at Jasper and he shook his head.

"Go ahead Bella. I got it under control."  
"But..."

"Go."

Sighing she nodded and followed me out the back door.

"Edward I'm so sorry. I've messing up all day. I told you this was a bad idea." Bella said once we sat down at a picnic table that was out back.

"Bella, you have nothing to apologize for. You're nervous and this is first day. Please don't beat yourself up about it."  
"But I feel horrible. Jasper has to clean up that mess, I've gotten a few orders wrong, I can't for the life of me remember drink orders, I've giving tables the wrong food, I'm slow at getting the food to the costumers. And I just dropped a bunch of freaking food!" She ranted and I let her cause I knew she needed to get it out.

"Have the costumers complained?"

"No but..."  
"Have they asked for a new waitress?"  
"No."

"Have they been leaving you tips?"  
"Yes." She answered sounding defeated in her argument.  
"Then you must be doing something right. If they haven't complained or asked for Rosalie or Angela you have nothing to worry about. Don't be so hard on yourself. You're not use to this kinda job so of course you're gonna have some mishaps when you first start. Once you get use to it you won't have any problems."  
"I guess you're right. But I still feel bad."  
"That's because you have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. You are the most selfless person, and I admire that about you Bella. And I really truly believe that if you give yourself time to get comfortable with everything you'll be fine. Just stop beating yourself up ok?"

She nodded.

"Thank you Edward. It was nice to talk too someone."  
I smiled. "Whenever you need to talk just let me know. I'll be here."  
She smiled back. "You know you're kinda selfless too."  
"Eh kinda. But I'm also sorta selfish. Once I have something I don't like sharing it. Been that way since I was a kid." I joked and Bella laughed.  
I loved hearing her laugh. It was so beautiful, and I was glad I could make her feel better when she wasn't in the greatest mood.

We sat out there a little bit longer before heading back in. I told Bella to let Rose and Angela handle the bigger tables and her only worry about the smaller ones until a later time.

She still a had few problems through out the night, dropped a few more things, got drinks wrongs, and tripped a couple of times but I had an idea I thought would help her out that I was gonna try when we closed later on that night.

- - -

Once we had closed for the night everyone was cleaning up and I called my mom to make sure it was ok if she kept Madison for about an hour or so and explained to her what I wanted to do. She agreed and said it would be no problem and to just pick Madison up when we were finished...Now I just had to get Bella to agree.

After everyone else had left and I locked up the office I brought mine and Bella's things out to the front and laid them on the counter.

"Edward I thought we were heading home?"

I smiled. "We are. But I thought since you were so upset about today I would help you out with some things you had trouble with."

"You really don't have to do that. I'll be fine. It was just nerves and you know I'm clumsy so add nerves to it and it's going to end up a disaster."

"Which is why I am going to help you with your balance while carrying trays."

Bella went to speak again and I held up my hand stopping her.

"Just for about an hour or so. I already called my mom and she said she was fine with Madison."

She sighed shaking her head and sat down on the stool she was standing next to.

I smiled to myself seeing that I won yet another one of our little arguments and went to the back to get some trays and other things I would need.

"What in the world are you doing?" Bella asked when I walked back up front.

I laughed setting everything down.

"You have trouble when you have more than two or three plates on the tray correct?"

She nodded warily eying the trays, plates and glasses.

"We're going to fix that. I'm going to load up one of these trays with plates that would normally be on there when you have more than what you can handle and you're going to walk from that walk back to me with them."  
"Have you lost your ever loving mind?!" She shouted causing me to laugh.

She was too cute when she was like this.

"A long time a go. Now come on, we only have an hour."  
"You're nuts I hope you know this."

"Yea yea." I waved her off.

"Now since the plates have no food on them making them not has heavy as they would be I'm going to double them up." I explained filling the tray.

"It's your money you're wasting." She muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"Here ya go." I said sliding the tray to her and she gently slid it off the counter and took it into her hands.

"Wait." I stopped her seeing how she was holding the tray. "That's your first problem."  
"Huh?"  
"You're holding the tray wrong. Here let me show you." I said going around to the counter to her, and moved behind her so that I could show her the correct way.

_Holy hell she smells good. Like strawberries and flowers...I do not need to be thinking this way right now. It will not help either of us. _

I thought taking a deep breath and placing my hands over hers.

Every time our skin ever touched there was always some kind of little shock that went through my body. I had grown very accustomed to it, and longed to feel it more and more each day. I would find myself doing any little thing I could to touch her.

"Put the tray on your arms like this." I said sliding the tray on her left forearm.

"And then curl your fingers around it in front, like so." I continued pushing her fingers so they were curled around the front of the tray and then moved her right arm so that her right hand was holding the side of the tray.

"Now try." I said taking a step back.

I noticed it took a second or so to register that I had moved and said something and she blushed looking away.

Taking a deep breath she slowing started to walk away and sped up her steps as she went.

"Don't try and go so fast. Give yourself time to get use to weight of the tray." I suggested and she slowed down her steps faltering here and there before turning and making her way back.

"See I told you this would work." I smiled a little smug.

She rolled her eyes.

"There's also not a room full of people around to freak me out either."  
"I could get them if you would like..."

"No thanks. I've had enough embarrassment for one day."  
I chuckled rolling my eyes.

"Ok onto the next task."  
When we on like that for the next hour and a half. Working with the trays, on remembering drink orders, how to remember what tables got what food, and so on. By the time we were done, and even though I knew she hated to do it. Bella admitted that the little lesson did help her feel about the next day and thanked me for it. I just smiled nodding my head and we grabbed our things and locked up before going to my parents house to get Madison.

- - -

"I'm just gonna take a wild guess since your house is huge and say that your parents' house is probably even bigger huh?" Bella asked looking over at me as I drove.

Mom had picked Madison up this morning so Bella still hasn't seen their house.

I laughed nodding.  
"It is pretty big. But it's beautiful. It's where Alice, Emmett and I grew up." I said turning onto the private drive that lead up to the house.

"I would get lost trying to find this place." She commented looking out the window.

"Once you've be here a couple of times you'd find it easy."  
"Not in the dark."

I chuckled shaking my head and Bella gasped as the house came into view.

"It is beautiful...and big."

"Told you. Mom and dad don't like to flaunt the money we have, but they...splurge every now and again."  
"Splurge? This is splurging to you guys? Heh...I splurging to me is buying a new pair of shoes for myself."

I just shook my head parking the car.

"You're so silly." I commented getting out of the car and running over to Bella's side opening the door for her.

"I don't know why you keep doing that. You don't have too."  
"I want too. My mother taught me to be a gentlemen in the presence of a lady."

Bella chuckled. "It's definitely one of your charms."  
I raised an eyebrow.

Hmm, Bella found me charming.

"What else is charming about me?" I smirked.

_Yes I'm flirting. I have been doing it shamelessly now for the past few days._

Bella blushed and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What was that?" I smiled but before she could answer my mom came out with Madison in her arms.

"Hey you two."

"Hey mom. Hey Madi-Bear." I smiled kissing my mom's cheek and then Madison's forehead before heading inside.

I started calling Madison, Madi-bear a few days ago when it slipped out of no where. It sorta freaked me out when I first said cause I thought it would make Bella uncomfortable but she just laughed and said it was adorable.

Like I said, she's silly.

**  
Bella's POV**

I wasn't even sure how to describe the Cullen home. It was beyond words. I knew it would be, but I'm still in awe over it.

"You have a beautiful home Esme." I smiled taking Madison when she reached for me. I could tell she was sleepy, and it was just a little after ten which is an two hours past her bed time. But I'm sure she's been fighting sleep not wanting to miss anything that was going on and fascinated with everything that was new around her. The car ride home would definitely put her to sleep.

"Thank you dear. I put a lot of hard work into it."  
"You're welcome."  
"Come on in. I'll give you a tour."

Smiling I nodded and followed after her while moving Madison so she could rest her head on my shoulder.

When we walked through the door I looked around at the beauty of the foyer. We had just walked through the door and my jaw was already ready to drop.

"That's the living room just through there. You can also get the kitchen through there, but the theres also a door way down here to it also." Esme said pointing towards the living room and I peeked in taking in the beauty of it all and then followed her down the hall way and into the kitchen.

Holy Hell the kitchen was my own personal heaven. Edward's kitchen was amazing, but this kitchen WAS heaven.

"Oh my god. I love your kitchen. You seriously have my dream kitchen." I said walking in a small circle careful not to trip myself looking around.

Esme chuckled. "You are more than welcome to come over anytime you'd like and use it."  
I smiled and walked around checking everything out.

"I see you showed her kitchen. Good luck getting her out of here." Edward laughed and I looked over to see him and Carlisle walking in.

I stuck my tongue out at him and they all chuckled.

"You know Bella, if you would like you're more than welcome to help me with Thanksgiving dinner in a few weeks." Esme said and I turned to her just staring at her.

I had forgotten all about Thanksgiving. I couldn't possibly impose on their Thanksgiving. That would be just crossing the line.

As I opened my mouth to protest, of course Edward cut me off.

"Don't even try it Bella. You will be here." He said leaning against the counter with a glass of water in his hand.  
"Of course she'll be here. I wouldn't have it any other way." Carlisle agreed.

"And I would love you're help. Edward tells me you are an amazing cook." Esme smiled.

I really didn't know how to respond. First these people give me a job, Edward lets me and my daughter live with him for free basically, has been doing whatever they can for me, and refuse to any kind of repayment and now they want me to join them for Thanksgiving.

I hadn't had a family Thanksgiving in years.

It took everything I had in me not to cry at that point.

"Yes." Was my amazing response.

All three of them chuckled.

"Wonderful." Esme squealed clapping her hands and I knew instantly where Alice got it from.

I smiled my thanks still not sure if I could find my voice.

We stayed a little while longer, Esme finished showing me the downstairs of the house and said that Edward could show me the rest when it wasn't so late. Madison had fallen asleep shortly after we had gotten there. After discussing a few more things about thanksgiving and talking about the diner, and I given Esme and Carlisle my thanks for inviting me over for Thanksgiving we headed home.

"Your family truly is amazing Edward." I commented as we drove back towards his house.  
He smiled nodding. "That they are. And you know they see you as family know too right Bella?" He asked looking over at me.

I looked at him for a minute biting my lip and smiled back nodding slightly.

"They make it feel that way. I haven't felt like I belong to family in long time." I responded quietly looking down at my hands.

"Well, you're apart of our family now. So get use it."  
I chuckled a little and nodded.

"I really don't know how I'll ever repay you guys."  
"You're not going too."

I sighed. "I had a feeling you were going to say that."

Edward just smiled pulling into the drive way of his house.

He got Madison out of her car seat and I smiled to myself watching as she cuddled into his arms. I loved seeing the together like that. It was adorable.

Grabbing her diaper bag I shut the front door and we headed inside, and upstairs.

"Thank you for helping me up here Edward." I said while he laid Madison down on the bed.

"You're welcome."

I nodded and set my stuff down.  
"I'm wore out so I think I'm going to take a shower and then head to bed."  
"Goodnight Bella...and don't even think about setting that alarm clock. I've been jibbed the past two mornings."  
I laughed shaking my head.

"Fine."  
He smiled and nodded heading over to the door.

I went over to the dresser, kicking over my shoes while getting out my night clothes.

"Oh, and Bella?"  
I turned around seeing Edward still standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"  
"We all love having you here, and we aren't going to let you go. Like I told you earlier, I can be selfish when I have something I love. I'm not going to let you go easily, if at all." He said before walking away.

* * *

**LOVE?! Did Edward say LOVE?! It's only been 4 days! Hmmm. Ponder over that for a while. Hehe. Speaking of that fine hunk of man, how adorable is he with Madison? Makes him so much more sexier. **

**Anyway, two very long chapters for you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed them! What did you think about Bella's first day of work? Oh, FYI the whole dropping the tray thing and all that trouble she had...Actually happened to me when I first started waitressing. I am horribly clumsy and I still have trouble every now and then. We all know Bella is super clumsy so I thought I would use my own personal experiences for her. Lol. **

**As said in this chapter Thanksgiving is coming up for our favorite family! I am kind of excited to write that. Lots of cute and sweet stuff, but if you have any ideas you would like to see let me know and I will more than happy to make them happen! :) Bella also talked about her family this chapter, well sorta talked about them...We will find out where they are and what happened with them soon as well. **

**And please don't freak out over the whole "love" thing, and scream at me that it's too soon. I know that, and they are no where near saying I love you, but Edward can love her as a friend even if he is attracted to her and has feelings for her. So don't get your undies in a bunch please. :)**

**Okie dokie I think that's all I have to say for now. **

**Don't forget to review! Oh and check out the website I mentioned last chapter. I am adding pictures of The Cullen Home/Private Drive right after I post!**

**I doubt you guys even read these author notes, huh? Haha.**

**Tata for now!  
**

**Love,  
Gidget.**


	6. Baby Beds, Flirting, & A Crazy Pixie

**I was going to post this last night, but Ffn kept yelling at me that it was down or something like that...So here ya go!**

**Ok, seriously you guys are killing me! I got home from tonight(Tuesday night) and I had 27 emails in my inbox for people who reviewed/alerts/favorites. A few of them were for Dirty Little Girl but almost all of them were for A Better Life. And that's not even including the ones I got when I first posted the last two chapters. I am beyond blown away by the response I am getting for this story. It means so much to me that you guys are enjoying it and want more. I checked the story stats for ABL and about fell off my bed when I see it has over 6,000 hits and a little over 1,000 of them were just from today!(Tuesday). I feel like smiling, laughing, and crying tears of joy at the same time. Lol. You guys are amazing and I just want to thank you so much for your kind words and everything else. I wish I could hug all of you!! lol.**

**Ok, moving on!**

**I started writing this chapter early Tuesday morning when I couldn't sleep and wrote a lot of it in my journal and then we were dead at work so I took up 6 tickets from the check book I use to take orders on and wrote even more. Lol. In this chappie we're skipping a head again in this chapter. A week will have pasted when you start reading. It's got Edward/Madison cuteness(which a lot of you seem to love) Edward/Bella flirting and that attraction they have for each other growing. And a visit from our favorite little pixie! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****DISCLAIMER: I only wished I owned these beautiful people. But sadly Stephanie does. Oh well at least she lets us play with them. Hehe.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

A week had pasted since my first day at the diner. Things finally did get easier for me. I still had accidents but they were small ones, thank goodness. And I had yet to spill someones food on them...Knock on wood.

Edward and I have also gotten closer. I feel more comfortable around him than I have anyone else in my entire life. What he said last week when we got back from his parents house about not letting Madi and I go really touched me. No one has ever cared about me that way before, well, besides my father but he passed away 4 years ago so it's been along time since I've actually felt like this, it's definitely a feeling I wouldn't mind keeping around. And not to mention Madison, I'm the only one who has ever cared about her more than anything else in the world and to see Edward, who I met by chance care for her so much makes my feelings for him grow that much more. I am so happy that my worries were wrong and that Edward really does like having us around. He's definitely the most charming person I've ever met. If he isn't saying the sweetest thing at just the right time, he's winning even more of my heart by spending time with Madison. Their so adorable together, Madison has really become attached to him. She has him wrapped around her little finger, and tight. Whenever he goes anywhere, he comes home with something for her. Whether it's a new toy, bottle, outfit, or just diapers. He never comes home without something for Madison.

I've grown closer to the whole family this past week and they have all been caught up in Madison's little spell. Besides Edward, I'd say Emmett is second in line in the smitten with Madison department. He's showed up randomly at the house I don't even know how many times since we've met. Madison seems to love him too, though not as much as Edward. Hell she won't come to me now half the time when Edward has her. It's ok though, I love watching them together. I have found myself lost in my own little world numerous times wishing that Edward was Madison's father and that we were a family. Of course I am trying to keep them to a minimum but it's getting harder and harder as time goes on.

So yeah, to shorten this long story up, this past week has been amazing. The more time that passes the happier I become that I found this little town and the Cullens. They truly are the most amazing family ever and I feel that in a way Madison and I are apart of their family. It's nice to belong somewhere and have people there for you when you need them.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door bell and Edward jumped up off the floor, where he was with Madison and went to answer it.

I laughed shaking my head when I seen Madison laying on the floor pouting at the now empty door way.

"You can't have him all the time Madi." I smiled, only to have her take her bottle and turn away from me.

See what I mean?! Totally ignored!

I chuckled shaking my head and leaned over the arm rest of the chair I was sitting in to see into the foyer.  
"Umm Edward? What is that?" I questioned after he shut the door and turned towards the huge box that was now leaning against the wall.

"Madison's bed." He stated smiling.

I swear my eyes popped out of my head.

"Excuse me?" I asked to make sure I heard him correctly.

"It's Madi's bed. She needs one. I seen this one and liked it." He shrugged like it wasn't a problem at all.

_I can't believe he bought her a freaking a bed! A bed! Toys every now and then are ok. But a bed?!_

Sighing, I got up and walked into the hallway.

"Edward..." I started but of course as always he cut me off.

"She needs this bed Bella. You and I both know it."  
"I can't believe you got her a bed." I muttered shaking my head.

"Like I said she needed it. And besides, we don't have to worry about her rolling out of the bed now."

I had to bit my lip to keep from smiling when he said "we don't have to worry". God this man was going to be the death of me!

I simply nodded knowing he was right. As always.

I was constantly waking up in the middle of the night to make suer she was still next to me.

"I know, but I just wish you would have told me."  
"I wanted to surprise you." He gave me his crooked smile, and I was done for. He won.

I think he knew the affect he had on me when he used that smile and used it to his advantage.

_Cheater._

"Wait..." I said realizing he sent the guys to build the bed away. "Who's gonna put this together?"

"I am of course." Edward laughed.

I raised an eyebrow.

Edward was going to build a baby bed.

Uh huh.

"Do you know how?" I asked skeptically.

I had learned over the past week that the man was good at almost everything, but a baby bed? I'm not so sure.

He scoffed at me.

_Gorgeous beautiful jerk face._

"I put my own bed together Bella. A crib can't be much harder than that. Plus there's instructions I can use."

"Uh huh." I nodded getting lost in the mental vision I had of Edward putting together a baby bed. God it was beautiful, and quiet amusing when he got frustrated.

Oh, right back to reality.

"Just be careful ok?"

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Bella it will be fine. Do you really think I'd do it if I thought it would hurt Madison?"  
I shook my head.

"No, I know you wouldn't. But as a mother I have a right to worry." I stated smugly.

He laughed nodding. "I know. I've heard it from my mom for years. But I promise it will be fine. If I'm not able to do it and don't think it's safe when I'm done I'll call the people back and have them come out and do it ok?"

I nodded.

"I trust you."  
Smiling he nodded.

"Thank you by the way."  
"Ah, no thank yous remember?"

Oh yea, I forgot about that. I have to stop saying 'Thank you' to him.

"Besides I wanted to do this for her. I got the bedding for it also."

I knew by the smile on his face he felt proud of himself and I smiled to myself shaking my head

_He is SO whipped! And by a 7 month old! _

"What?" Edward asked when I continued to smile shaking my head.

"She has you so wrapped around that little finger of hers I don't think you'll ever be able to get free."

And for the first time ever I witnessed Edward Cullen blush.

It was fucking adorable.

I wanted to hug him and cover his beautiful face in kisses.

_Control Bella._

I told myself taking a deep breath.

"So...Maybe I don't wanna be free." He muttered and I chuckled patting his shoulder.

"Don't worry you won't be. She has you under her spell. Just wait till I get you under mind." I winked, smiling like an idiot on the inside at the slight shock of my words and action that came over his face.

I have to admit I was a little shocked that I said it myself. I noticed the more I was around Edward the braver I was becoming when it came to flirting.

"Go build your bed Mr. Handy man." I smirked walking back into the living room.

- - - -

**  
Edward's POV**

I had been upstairs in Bella's room putting Madison's bed together for about an hour and half so far. Things were going pretty good with it, I made a few mistakes and had to go back to re-do something but for the most part I was confident that I would get it done. I was pretty much done with the bed besides a few little things, but my stomach growled telling me it was time to eat.

Deciding to take a break I headed down stairs. Madison was in the living room on the floor taking a nap and I smiled when I seen her.

This past week has been incredible. I loved spending time with Madison and watching her discover new things. Bella says I'm spoiling her but I can't help myself at times. Bella still has not shared the whole story on what happened with the father but just knowing that he left them pisses me off and breaks my heart at the same time. I guess that's part of the reason why I am the way I am with her.

Things with Bella are great too. She's an amazing mother, I find myself all the time getting lost in thought while watching them together. The other day they fell asleep on the couch watching TV and I came in from checking up on things at the diner and found myself sitting in the chair across from the couch just watching them. It sounds kinda creepy but I couldn't myself. If it wasn't for Madison waking up I probably would have stayed there all night watching them.

Heading into the kitchen I seen Bella standing at the counter cutting something up and walked over leaning against the counter.

"Ya know, you've got me spoiled with this cooking you've been doing." I smiled grabbing a piece of cucumber and popping it in my mouth.

Bella laughed looking over at me.

"Whatever will you do when I move out?"

_If I have my way..which I tend to get...you won't be_

And that was the truth I've to love having Bella and Madison here. I don't, no I know, I couldn't let them go now. I loved waking up to Madison or coming home from being out and seeing them in the living room or where ever. It felt nice to have some one to come home too. Even if it wasn't the way I wanted it.

So I told Bella just that.

"What if I don't let you leave?" I smirked and of course Bella blushed, stopping the chopping she was doing, laughing nervously.

She was so adorable when she got like that.

"You'll get tired of us eventually. Plus I'm sure if you meet someone, they won't like you having another woman and her baby living here."

She was always making little comments like that, and I hated that she did because she was the only person I wanted. I had only known her week and although we don't know each other all that well yet, I couldn't see myself with someone else.

I smiled crookedly knowing the affect it bad on her. I learned very early on that Bella seems to get all flustered when I use that smile on her.  
Not gonna lie, I love it.

"No. The girl I have my eye on loves Madison very much actually." I winked pushing myself off the counter and went over to the fridge to get a drink.

I seen out of the corner of my eye, Bella stopped what she was doing and peeked at me.

I chuckled to myself leaning into the fridge. I had been making comments like that all week. Bella would blush and get all tongue so I was beyond shocked at her response.

"And may I ask who this lucky lady is? I would like to know if I approve of her being around my daughter."

I leaned back up and looked over at her, she was smiling leaning against the counter with her arms crossed.

_Well shit, I could get use to her being like this. _

I smirked back at her closing the door and walking over to the table.

"I think you would definitely approve. You know her very actually, much better than I do."

I could see the blush creeping up on her cheeks and I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

Before she could answer someone burst through the front door.

"Hello! I've come to play!" Alice sang walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry Alice, Madison is napping." Bella laughed turning back around to finish up what she making.

"Oh no." Alice said shaking her head. "I came to play with you." She smiled sweetly sitting at the table.

I laughed knowing exactly what Alice was up too. Bella had no idea what she was in for.

Bella turned around with plate in her hand and walked over setting it down in front of me. I had told her I don't know how many time to not worry about making my plate that I would get it myself but she ignored me every time.

"Thank you." I said and she nodded looking to Alice.

"What do you mean?"

"Silly Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "What are you wearing on Thanksgiving?"

"Umm, I'm not sure..." She trailed off cautiously.

_Wrong answer beautiful._

I thought taking a bite of my food.  
It was amazing by the way. Bella was an incredible cook.

"You haven't thought about it?" Alice asked in disbelief.

That was Alice for you. She thought fashion was everything and that everyone should always know what their going to wear for anything. Every since we were little she would pick out clothes that she was going to wear for the follow week. Yes I said following week, not day.

"Um, no?"  
"Go easy on her Alice." I chuckled, the look on Bella's face was priceless. It was between fear and confusion. I could understand both.  
It was just Thanksgiving, why would one need to worry so much about their going to wear. And the fear was from wondering what Alice was going to do to her because she hadn't thought of it.

Alice glared at me before turning back to Bella.  
"Thank god I've already started on Madison's outfit. Go get your purse, we can go shopping for you now."  
"What? Wait.."

"Bella, just do as she says. It will make everything a lot easier." I told her before she really got Alice started.

She sighed and nodded heading towards the stairs.

When she was out of ear shot I looked to Alice

"Don't be so hard on her Alice. She's not use to your type of shopping."

No one was use to Alice's method of shopping to be honest, but Bella really had no idea.

"I know. But Thanksgiving is in four days!" She huffed crossing her arms. "And it's her first holiday with us, I want it to be special."

I had to agree with her there, this was Bella and Madison first holiday with us, and god only knows how they spent holidays before. Bella had mentioned to me one night on the way home from work that she and Madison spent Madi's first Halloween in a motel. That alone made me want everything that happened to be special for them.

"I know it is Ali. But promise you won't go too crazy? Some people don't see dressing up as important as you do, Bella is one of those people. And just because she's not sure on what she's wearing, doesn't mean that it's not going to be special."

"Alice can we wait till Madison wakes up? She hasn't been asleep very long." Bella asked walking back into the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it Bells." I said getting up from the tale and placing my dish in the sink. "I can watch her while you go out."  
"Are you sure?" She bit her lip.

I smile nodding. "Positive."

"Goody! Now let's go Bella. I know just the outfit to get you." Alice spoke up grabbing Bella's hand.

"Call if you need anything or she wakes up and she gets to be too much."

I chuckled shaking my head. She really did worry too much sometimes.

"It will be fine Bella. I've got it under control."

"Bye Brother!" Alice shouted as she pulled Bella out the door.

I chuckled shaking my head while making my way into the living room to check on Madison.

* * *

**Ok, I know this chapter isn't that long and not too great. But it's basically just a filler chapter, plus Bella and Edward getting more comfortable with each other with the flirting and what not...Speaking of that, did you like that in this chapter? I know it's nothing amazing, but I would love to hear your thoughts? Also, if there is anything you would like to see happen with Bella and Edward, or Ed/Madi, or all three of them I would love to hear your suggestions. I have actually been working on an idea in my head for a date with Edward and Bella I'm not sure when it will happen but it seems like a really cute and sweet idea. **

**I also wanted to thank everyone again for all their reviews and what not. Everyday I have emails from Ffn telling me some one has reviewed/alerted/or put the story on their favorites. I am so glad you guys are liking this story.**

**If you haven't checked out my new story _Dirty Little Girl_ please do so. It's very different from ABL but I think you guys will like it. **

**And don't forget to check out all the pictures and such I have posted on the site I created. The link is on my profile.**

**Until next time, review review review! :)**

**Love, **

**Gidget.**

**P.S. If you are a fan of Peter F****acinelli(which I'm sure most of you are considering he's Daddy Cullen) ****and have a Twitter go follow him! He made a bet with a friend of his that he could get 500,000 followers by next Friday. And yes, it is the REAL Peter. His twitter is www(dot)twitter(dot)/PeterF****acinelli You can also check out my twitter to get to his. The link for my twitter is on my profile! Feel free to follow me as well! :)**


	7. Thanksgiving Pt1

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their alerts/favorites. I am in awe of the response I have gotten so far for this story. It really keeps me motivated and makes me smile that you all are enjoying it so much. **

**I would have had this chapter up sooner but there were some parts of it that were just not coming out the way I wanted them too and I've re wrote them over and over. Thankfully though it finally worked out. **

**Enjoy!**

**Also, I do not have a Beta at the moment and although I do check, double check, and then triple check my writing when I finish a chapter I know there are some things I lover look. So if you find anything wrong with any of the writing let me know and I will be more than happy to fix it. I know that I am not the greatest writer out there so any help you guys give to help me out means a lot! :)**

**

* * *

****DISCLAIMER:We all know by now the awesome Stephanie Meyer owns anything to do with Twilight.  


* * *

****  
Bella's POV**

I will never go shopping with Alice again. The girl doesn't know when to stop.

We were at the mall in Port Angeles for three hours, and only then did we leave because Jasper called her wanting to go out for dinner. Three hours and all I bought was an outfit for Thanksgiving because she wouldn't leave the subject alone and a few things for Madison. Alice was a different story. It's a wonder her little body didn't topple over with all the bags she had.

She said it was early Christmas shopping, I call it being a shopping addict.

How she does it I have no idea. I was wore out when we got home and she was still her chipper hyper self.

The following days after the shopping were great. Madison loved the bed Edward had gotten her. Esme was always bringing her into the diner when I worked, or if Edward was watching her, he would bring her in. All of th regulars that come in fell in love with her. She has her own little spot in the kitchen with Jasper where he sneaks her bites of food every now and then thinking I don't know about it.

I was actually really excited to spend Thanksgiving with the Cullen's. The more I spent with them, the more I started to see them as my family.

Although I love being here and having them around, I can't help but too sometimes feel like I'm invading there lives. I've been working on that though.

"You almost ready Bella?" Edward asked through the door of my room.

"Yea, just give me a few more minutes."

I heard him talking to Madison as he walked away from the door and smiled to myself.

They were beyond adorable together. Watching them together had easily become my favorite thing to do.

Edward and I had gotten closer as well. I felt like I could talk to him about anything, he's always able to make me feel about when I'm not having the greatest day.

Alice swears up and down that he's going to ask me out on a date soon but I think she's nuts. Yea, he flirts with me but I think that's just the way he is. There is no reason he would want to take me out on a date when he could have someone of super model status.

After I finished up my hair I stepped back looking in the mirror to make sure I looked ok.

Thankfully Alice had let me go with the outfit I wanted and not the dress she had picked out with the death traps she called heels.

I was wearing a dark brown turtle neck, a black pants that were flared at the bottom, with a pair of black ballet flats. My hair was down and curled at the ends, I kept my make up very natural with just a bit of eyeliner and a light eyeshadow.

Turning towards the bed I grabbed my new coat I had bought, and purse before heading downstairs.

We were heading over to Edward's parents house early so that I could help Esme cook.

I had remember to breathe when I walked into the living room and seen Edward.

He looked beyond yummy in his dark blue button up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, and dark wash jeans. I had to clench my fists so I didn't reach up and run my hands through his oh so beautiful "sex hair".

I was brought out of my daze by Madison squealing and pointing to me.

Edward turned around to face me and smiled.  
"Bella, you look....beautiful."

I blushed lightly and smiled. "Thank you. You look pretty good yourself."

"Maa." Madison cooed reaching for me.  
I chuckled taking her from Edward. "You actually want to come to me for once?" I joked looking at Edward who was still staring at me.

"You ready?" I asked

He sorta shook his head taking a deep breath and nodded.

"Yep. I'll take her out to the car while you grab your stuff for mom."  
I nodded handing Madison back to him, and he grabbed the diaper bag before heading outside.

Walking into the kitchen I grabbed a few things I had bought to make some pies and walked into the living room putting on my coat and then headed outside to the car.

The ride over to Edward's parents was filled with Madison's babble and Edward talking back to her.

We pulled up in front of the house and Madison squealed when she seen where we were.

She absolutely loved Esme.

I chuckled shaking my head unbuckling my seat belt getting out of the car.

Grabbing the bags with all of my ingredients for the pies I waited for Edward and Madison.

"Munchkin butt is here!" Emmett hollered from the door way grinning.

"What are you guys already doing here?" Edward asked as we walked up tot he door.

"Stay here last night. Gimme my little piggy." He answered taking Madison out of Madison's out of his arms.

We walked into the house, Rose was in the living room watching TV with Carlisle.

"Esme in the kitchen?" I asked looking at Emmett

He nodded walking into the living room sitting down next to Rose.

"I'm gonna take these to your mom and see what she needs help with."

Edward nodded. "I'll be in there in a few."  
I nodded back and then headed towards the kitchen.

"Hello Esme." I smiled seeing her at the counter chopping celery.

She turned around and smiled.  
"Hello dear. You look wonderful."

"Thank you." I smiled. "You look beautiful as always."  
She laughed turning back to the counter. "I'll look better once I get all this food finished and can change."

I chuckled walking over to her. "What can I help you with. I brought over stuff for the pies."  
"Wonderful. And you can start on the Macaroni, Emmett wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to make it. The turkey has been in the oven for about 2 hours now."  
I nodded and headed over to the cabinet to get out the ingredients for the Macaroni.

"Hey Esme, do you think he would care if it was baked Mac and Cheese?"

I loved to cook, and baked Macaroni and Cheese was one of my specialties.

She shook her head "I don't see why not."

I smiled nodding and got started

Esme and I spent about two hours working on all of the food, talking and laughing.

I loved spending time with Esme. My mother and I never really got along, especially after I had Madison so it was nice to have a mother figure around and to talk too.

"Hello!" Alice smiled skipping into the kitchen.

"It smells like heaven in here!" She exclaimed sitting at the small table they had by the window in the corner.

"Thank you sweetie. Bella and I have been working very hard on the food. While the others hid in the living room." Esme called through the door towards the living room.  
Alice and I laughed.

"I think I am going to head up stairs and get changed. Do you mind Bella?"

"No. Go ahead everything is pretty much done." I answered.

Esme nodded taking off her apron and headed out of the room.

"Bella you look hot! I bet Edward died when he seen you, did he died?" Alice drilled as soon as Esme was gone.  
I laughed shaking my head.

"No he did not die. Although he did say I looked 'beautiful'."  
She squealed clapping her hands. "He wants you."  
I rolled my eyes finishing up my last pie and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Is Madi in the living room with them? I wanna see her in the outfit I made her."

"You seen her in it when we tried it on her Alice."

"So. I wanna see my wonderful skills again....Edward! Bring Madison in here!" She shouted

I shook my head as she smiled sweetly back at me.

"Aww! I love the bow!" She gushed when Edward walked in with Madison.

I had put a small pink bow in her hair this morning, which she threw a fit over.

"Edward is the only one who can get her to keep it in." I grumbled throwing him a playful glare.

"It's not my fault she likes me better than you." He joked as Alice took Madison from him and walked over getting a beer out of the fridge.

"I think this may be one of my greatest designs." Alice beamed taking in the outfit she had made for Madison.

It was a brown corduroy dress with a flower design, and she had bought a pink long sleeved shirt to go underneath and she added brown trimming to the neck line and cuffs, with pink tights.

Edward and I rolled our eyes at her self boasting.

"Do not even think about it Cullen." I said catching Edward trying to pick at the turkey that was placed on the counter.

He looked over at me smiling innocently.

"I just wanted to make sure it was safe for everyone else."  
"I am so telling your mother you said that."

"You guys!" Alice gasped before Edward could respond. "That's what I'm going to do! I've been trying to think of ways to add more choices to my shop..I'm gonna make baby clothes!"

"That's a really good idea Alice." I smiled. "You have a lot of mothers who shop there so I'm sure they would love it."  
She squealed jumping up from her sit and giving me Madison.

"I gotta tell Jazzy!"

Madison squealed because Alice squealed and I laughed shaking my head.

"She's worse than you sometimes." I said brushing her hair off her forehead.

"Are you guys done cooking?" Edward asked sitting down in the chair Alice had been sitting in.

"Pretty much." I nodded. "Just gotta finish up all the little stuff. Your mom is upstairs changing."  
"Thank god. I'm starving." He groaned rubbing his stomach.

_Sometimes it really annoys me how beautiful he is...no matter what he does. _

"Well, you can wait another 20 minutes. Go tell your father to make sure the table is ready." Esme said walking back in.

Edward scrunch up his face getting up from his seat.

"He's like a big kid sometimes isn't he?" Esme chuckled once he was gone.

"Oh yeah." I laughed. "I learned that very early on."

"You wanna help mommy and Esme finish everything up sweetie?" I asked looking down at Madison.

She cooed clapping her hands.

Chuckling I got up placing her on my hip and walked over helping Esme finish up. We really didn't have much to do besides getting it in dishes and adding a few more things to some of the food.

Soon we had all it all placed on the table with everyone in their seats.

* * *

**FINALLY I finished this chapter! Good lord I didn't think I was ever going to get it finished. It just was not coming out the way I wanted it. I'm still not entirely happy with it but it's a lot better than what it was. I actually have chapter 8 already started, I just cut this chapter in half so that you guys have something hold you over until I'm finished. So the next chap will be up as soon as I am finished. **

**Also, I wanted to let you guys know that I have moved all pictures and information to my Live Journal account. There are links on my profile to the pictures and a link to the actual LJ profile. I will post teasers and other info there so be sure to add me as a friend if you have a Live Journal account. For pictures of Bella and Madison's outfits check out the link on my profile.  
**

**And follow me on twitter if you don't have a LJ account so you know when I have posted teasers and such...Or follow me even if do you have a Live Journal. Haha.(Twitter link is on my profile)  
Oh! I also have a Twilight 20 Somethings account so for all you 20 something Twi fans be sure to check out the site it's awesome! I also have a twilighted account that I recently made and I will post a link to that as well when I have everything worked out.**

**Love,  
Gidget**

**Don't forget to review! There are TONS and I mean TONS of you who read and don't review. So review peoples!!! lol. :)  
**


	8. Thankspt2&Bella's past

**First I just wanna apologize for all the confusion I caused with this chapter. Like I said before in the AN I posted, I felt really bad about what I was posting and decided to take down. But all is well now! Here is the FULL chapter I promise!****Thanks to those who have reviewed, added the story to their alerts/favorites, or simply just read the story. You all are awesome!  
Again, thanks -XcarlieX- for letting me use the nick name Madi-Bear. You rock girl!  
You guys go check out her stories when you get a chance!**

**

* * *

****DISCLAIMER: I own the Twilight magazine that the people from US put out, and a few other nifty Twilight things. Unfortunately I am not Stephanie Meyer so there for I do not own Edward, Bella, or anything else along those lines.  


* * *

****  
Bella's POV**

Once Esme and I had all of the food placed on the table in the dining room everyone came in and took their seats. I was sitting next to Edward, with Madison in her high chair between us. She was the star of the table talking to everyone and basically drooling over the food.

"Now that we're all seated, let's all go around the table and say what we are thankful for this year." Carlisle smiled looking around at everyone.

He went first stating that the thing he was most thankful for was his and his family's health. I was shocked and deeply touched when he added that he was thankful for Madison and I.

That was the first time anyone has ever said anything like that too me.  
I felt the tears sting my eyes and I had a smile on my face as I listened to everyone else state what they were thankful for.

I couldn't help but think of my father and how much I missed him. I knew that if he were here he would love Madison and would have been there for me when I needed him most.

"What I'm most thankful for..." Edward said breaking me from my thoughts. "I am thankful of course for my family, their health and happiness. I am thankful for the diner and how well it's doing. But, most of all, I am thankful for Bella." He smiled looking over at me.

I looked back at him with wide eyes shocked, I wasn't really expecting that.

"I'm thankful that she found Forks, even though I wish it were under better circumstances I am happy she's here. You're amazing Bella, one of the strongest and smartest people I have ever met in my life. I admire you because you didn't give up when times were tough and you took care of Madison no matter what happened. She's lucky to have you and I hope one day when she's older, she knows just how lucky she is." He finished and all I could do was sit there and stare at him. My eyes were full of tears that I was trying to keep from falling. I would forever be thankful for the Cullen's and this angel staring back at me. If it wasn't for Edward, Madison and I would probably still be living out of my car and motel rooms. I would never be able to re pay him and that made me feel horrible.

Taking a deep breath I got up going over to Edward wrapping my arms around his neck feeling a few tears fall. I buried my face in the crook of his neck inhaling his delicious scent.

"Thank you so much." I whispered as he wrapped his arms around me "For everything."

"You never have to thank me for anything Bella." He whispered back smoothing out my hair.

I could have swore I felt him place a soft kiss on my temple.

We broke the hug and I stood back up wiping my face when I realized everyone else was sitting there watching us.

"You guys, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to have that mini break down." I apologized blushing.

"Don't even think about apologizing Bella. I don't wanna have to kick your butt." Emmett piped up causing all of us to laugh.

"What he means is, you have no reason to apologize. We all care about you, and are all thankful you and your beautiful daughter are here." Esme smiled.

I smiled back nodding as I took my seat.

"Maaaa!" Madison squealed reaching her hands out to me.

"Well, Madison has spoke up on what she's thankful for." Jasper chuckled.

We all laughed and I leaned over kissing her forehead brushing her hair back.

She lost the bow a long time ago when Edward got tired of putting it back in her hair.

Taking a deep breath I looked around at everyone before I spoke.

"Ok, I guess it's my turn...I am thankful for my baby, Madison, of course. She's my world, I would be lost without her...I am also thankful for all of you and everything you have done for me and Madison. I will never be able to re pay you guys for all that you've done. I know you say I don't have too but we all know I'm stubborn." I chuckled before looking over to Edward. "I mostly thankful for you Edward. You've done so much for me in such little time. I know I am not suppose to say 'thank you' but I am. So just hush it." I mocked glared.

He and everyone else laughed.

"So yes, thank you. For everything you have done for Madison and I."

Smiling, he nodded. "You are more than welcome."

I smiled staring into his eyes.

Yes, I had feelings for Edward. No, I am not sure if he returned those feelings. But, as long as I always had his friendship I would never complain.

He's one of the most important people in my life now and I will forever be thankful for God sending him into my life.

"Let's eat!" Emmett's loud voice boomed breaking us from at gaze.

We smiled at each other once more before turning back towards everyone else.

The rest of dinner went amazing. The food was incredible, we all talked and laughed.

Madison had a ball getting mashed potatoes and gravy all over her face and Edward gave her, her first taste of Turkey after mashing it up for her.

She loved it and of course he fed her more.

As dinner went on, the more I missed my dad and wished he were there. I always got really emotional around the holidays and missed him more than ever.

Finally after an hour of eating, talking, and joking around we all finished and took a small break before having dessert.

"Mom, Bella, that was a freaking awesome dinner." Emmett complimented patting his stomach.

"It really was delicious." Alice smiled standing up from her seat.

Esme and I smiled thanking them.

"I'm gonna get her a bottle and lay her down for a nap." I said standing up when I seen Madison yawning.

"It's been a busy day for her." Rosalie smiled. "The men can clear the table for once."

I chuckled nodding and walked into the kitchen grabbing her a bottle out juice out of fridge since she had milk with her dinner, and walked into the living room placing her on the mat Esme and Carlisle had bought for her.  
Once she was asleep I decided to step out side for a couple of minutes to have some time to myself and gather my thoughts.

- - -

**Edward's POV**

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked walking into the living room.

When I finished helping clear the table I went to use the restroom and when I came back out I couldn't find Bella.

"I think she went outside." Rosalie answered from her spot on the couch next to Emmett.

I nodded and turned heading towards the front door.

"They're great. I wish you could have been here to meet them. I don't know where Madi or I would be right now if it wasn't for them, especially Edward." I heard Bella say as I stepped outside.  
I looked around seeing her standing at the other end of the porch.

Quietly I closed the door behind me and stood there to make sure she wasn't going to say anything else.

At dinner earlier I told her, and my family that I was thankful for her and Madison. I had been wanting to tell her those things for a while now and I was so happy I finally got the chance.  
After I finished speaking Bella had tears in her eyes and came over to hug me....Greatest feeling in the world. Having her in my arms was like nothing I had ever felt. When she thanked me and I replied back, I placed a kiss on the side of her head whether she felt it or not I'm not sure. But, I felt the same shock I always get when our skin touches only on my lips and it felt incredible. I could only imagine how it would feel it we ever kissed.

_Don't get ahead of yourself._

There was so much I wanted to tell Bella. So many feelings I felt for her that I wanted to share but wasn't sure how too, or if I should.  
Hearing her sniffle broke me from my thoughts and I seen her arm come up wiping her face. I decided to walk over to make sure she was okay.

"Bella?"

She gasped turning around quickly.  
"Edward. Did Madison wake up?" She asked trying to dry her face.

I shook my head. "No, no. She's fine. I just came to check on you. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yea. I'm fine. I'm just a little emotional today." She laughed nervously.

"Come over here and we'll sit down." I said motioning for her to follow me to the porch swing.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked looking over at her.

It broke my heart to see her upset. I really did not like when she cried. I would have to make sure that I did everything in my power to make sure she doesn't do it a lot.

"Ummm." She stammered biting her lip. "I just miss my dad. I always get like this around the holidays. This year is especially hard because I have Madison, and then being around you guys. You make feel like apart of your family when you don't even mean too. It means a lot to me."

"You are apart of this family Bella. I know we haven't known each other very long but we all see you as family. You and Madi-Bear, you mean a lot to us...To me."

My feelings for Bella grew more each day and I wished I could work up the nerve to tell her. To let her know that I wanted to take care of her and Madison in a way that no one had before.

"I just wish he were here to see her." She whispered looking down at her hands.

"He can see her." I said reaching for one of her hands, taking it in mine. "I'm sure he is so proud of you Bella. You've done such an amazing job raising Madison so far."

Bella nodded looking over at me. "I would like to believe that." She smiled. "Thank you Edward, again."

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that." I chuckled.

She stuck her tongue out at me, and then looked down at our hands.

I was always finding a reason to touch Bella. Even if it was just brushing passed. I lived to feel the spark that jolted through my body whenever we touched.

"Hey Bella?" I said after a couple of minutes.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you...How your father died?"  
"Uhh.."  
"You don't have too." I said shaking my head. "I..."  
"No." She cut me off. "It's ok. I have actually never really talked about when he passed away with anyone. My mom and I aren't really close, James never asked, and I've never really had any real friends to talk too..."

"I'm always here you know that right? When ever you need to talk about anything, all you have to do is tell me."  
I wanted to make sure Bella knew I was here for her no matter what, and that I always would be.

She smiled nodding. "I'm beginning to realize that. And although I don't know how much help I'd be, if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here."

I smiled standing up and pulling her up with me. "Come on, let's go for a walk. They won't mind watching Madison."

Bella nodded and we walked hand and hand off the porch and started down the drive.

I was preparing myself to hear the story about her father dying because I knew it was going to be hard for her to talk about. Especially since she had not spoke about it before and it's been four years.

I had a feeling she'd be telling me a lot about her life on this walk because she looked nervous, like she was trying work everything out in her head.

_This walk may change things for the both of us._

I thought squeezing Bella's hand smiling down at her

- - -

**Bella's POV**

I was kind of afraid to talk about my father's death because I had never spoke of it before with someone.

When he died that was pretty much the last straw for Renee and I. She and Charlie divorced when I was 10. She enjoyed partying and staying out late while Charlie was the one who took care of me the best he could. They fought all the time about the way she was but when she started cheating and not coming home for days at a time was what really ended their marriage.

I felt like I could tell Edward about this and he would listen. I knew it would be good to talk about it and I also knew that Edward was the perfect person for that.

"Charlie, my dad, was killed four years ago working the late shift. He was a cop and responded to a call. He was one of the first to show up to the house and when he got there, before he even got to the door he was shot 4 times." I bit my lip wondering if I could continue. "Another officer came to house to tell me what had happened. I thought he was lying, I refused to believe it."

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath trying to keep myself calm.

Feeling Edward's thumb rubbing small circles around my hand I looked up to see him staring back at me, sadness in his eyes. I was thankful he didn't say anything, letting me take my time.

"I guess I should tell you the story about my parents before I go on to tell you anything about Charlie's death..."

I went on to tell him about my mother's ridiculous ways, how Charlie took care of me, Renee's late nights, the fights, and their divorce.

"I already didn't have the greatest relationship with her because of what she did to Charlie and was never there for me but what she did after he was dead is what did it for me."

I would never forgive her for what she did no matter what she did to try an get me too. I could feel tears filling my eyes. I didn't even care if they fell it felt good to talk about this.

"She showed up to his funeral drunk with the guy she cheated on him with. She walked in about thirty minutes into it, screaming about how awful Charlie had been to her....That..." I stopped short feeling a sob rise in my chest.

At this point we had stopped walking and I was staring down at my feet.

"Bella..." Edward whispered.

"I'm okay. I just need a minute."

After taking a couple of deep breaths I brought my hand up wiping the tears that had fallen.

"She said he deserved to die, Edward. That he was an awful husband and father, when it was her that was the horrible wife and mother. SHE came to MY father's funeral disrespecting him."

The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. The tears were flowing freely at that point, I didn't even bother to wipe them.

Edward pulled me into his arms hugging me close to him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist burying my head in his chest.

It felt so good to be in someone's arms, to know someone care even just a little bit.

We stood like that for about ten minutes Edward ran his hand up and down my back, whispering that it was okay and I would never have to see or hear from her again if I didn't want too.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want too Bella. I would understand." He said.

I shook my head against his chest. "I want too. It hurts, but it's nice at the same time. Getting it all out."

He nodded and this time I definitely felt him kiss the top of my head.

That alone made me feel a million times better. He really had no idea the affect he had on me.

"How about we start heading back towards the house? It's getting colder." Edward suggested pulling me back just enough to see my face. He brought his hands up to my face wiping my tears.

"I know I already told you this but I'm going too tell you again. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met. You haven't even finished telling me everything and I already admire you even more than I did before just knowing what you went through."

I could have kissed him at that exact moment. If my face wasn't covered in tears and I wasn't freezing.

"You're pretty amazing too ya know?" I replied quietly.

He chuckled taking my hand again, turning us back towards the house.

"You haven't seen nothing yet."

* * *

**Shew, that was hard to write and I'm not even finished!(The rest of Bella's pasted will be told next chapter)  
****Edward and Bella are getting closer! Yay!!! :)  
****What do you guys think so far about Bella's pasted? The rest will come out next chapter. What happened with James, how Renee reacted when she found out Bella was pregnant, all that good stuff.****I have so many ideas with this story and I'm just getting started!  
And I just want to warn you now, things will get steamy and very sexy a little later on in this story. It won't be for a couple of more chapters..quite a lot actually, well maybe...lol anyway yea, I'll let you know when the lovely lemons are being posted so you can skip over them. **

**Ok I am done rambling now. Have a great weekend everyone and a fun & safe 4th of July!  
**

**A Better Life now has it's own thread on the Twilighted forum! Don't forget to stop by and hang out! As I said in the AN above I will be posting teasers, pictures, etc there FIRST. If that it what you guys want. If not I will just post them on my Live Journal for who ever to read whenever. I really have no idea if you guys check that stuff out or not, hell you probably don't even read these but yea. For those of you who do the link for Twilighted is below this.**

**Http:// www (dot) twilighted (dot) net/forum/viewtopic (dot) php?f=44&t=5022**

**Or you can go to my profile and click the link that is on there. :)**

**!!!!Don't forget to Review!!!!**

**Love,  
Gidget**


End file.
